Shadow Tail
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Shadow Tail is the newest member of the League of Shadows. Read all about the team's adventures as they fight this new villain and handle their normal lives at the same time. Spitfire & slight RobinxOC
1. Artemis Finds Out

**Well here's my first Young Justice fanfic. If I ever get anything wrong please let me know. :) I am open to suggestions. This contains Spitfire, Supermartian and eventual RobinxOC. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Young Justice. If I did the next new episode would be coming out a lot sooner than March 3****rd****. I do own Ski****á**** Kyle and Shadow Tail though. Yeah me!**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice: save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Skiá Kyle," Dick hears the history teacher introduce the girl standing in the front of the room. She has waist length black hair held back in a navy blue headband. She looked about 5' 2" and has greenblue eyes, but there's something unnatural about the way they look, Dick just can't put his finger on it. "Ms. Crock," his team mate brought her head up, "You will be showing her around." Artemis groaned quietly as the new girl nervously sat in the empty seat next to the blond archer and in front of the boy wonder. By the looks of it she heard Artemis's groan, even though she'd been at the front of the room.

"Hey, I'm Dick," he leaned forward and introduced himself, "and the ever social Ms. Crock's first name is Artemis."

"Nice to meet you both," she answered politely. She still looked nervous.

"You look a little whelmed, is something the matter?" Artemis's eyes narrowed a bit. _Crap_. Artemis noticed his word play. _This is what I get for being nice to the new girl._ He thought angrily.

"Just nervous that's all."

"Here, let me see your schedule," Artemis said, trying to put the girl at ease.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

When class ended, Artemis led Skiá to their next class. Apparently Artemis had been chosen because most of their classes were the same, aside from the math class; Skiá was in the same one as Dick. They started talking and found they had a lot in common. They both lived in apartments in the seedier part of the city with just their moms and they were both in on scholarship. They made instant friends.

As they walked out into the quad for lunch, they spotted a table with only two other people at it. A red headed girl was sitting across from a boy with black hair.

"Hey Dick," Skiá said sitting next to him.

"Hey Skiá, Artemis. Babs," Dick spoke to the girl across from him, "This is Skiá Kyle and I think you know Artemis already, they're in my history class and Skiá is in my math class."

"Nice to meet you both," Barbra smiled at them.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

After school, Artemis caught up to Dick. "Hey, Dick, I need to talk to you."

He turned to face her. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you could help me with my calc. It's a bit to whelming for me."

"Are you sure that's a word?" The raven haired boy asked, hoping she would think she heard wrong and give up.

"I've heard you use it many times, regardless if it's a word or not," she told him. "So are you gonna tell the truth or should I enlist Wally's help?" The look on his face was priceless. His eyes went wide and he paled considerably. Wally and Artemis had started going out and were now an unstoppable team. They still fought with each other, but not normally during missions. Dick did not want them to tag team him, plus Wally already knew his ID.

_Bats is soooo gonna murder me for this._ He thought. "Fine you caught me. Guess it's only fair since I knew who you were before you even meet the team." He smirked at her.

"Guess the whole picture thing makes sense now," she recalled him snapping her picture on the first day of school. '_We'll laugh about this someday'_. "But I'm not laughing yet," She glared at him, "Although I do find it funny that one word led me to figure out the secret identity of two of the League's most secretive heroes." It was her turn to smirk at him as the boy wonder now had a fearful look on his face.

"Do you have a death wish for me or something?" He whispered angrily at her, "Bats is gonna kill me for this."

"Master Richard," a voice called from the street where a limo was parked.

"Coming, Alfred," he started to walk towards the vehicle when he turned back around to Artemis. "Coming, Arty?" he mocked at her, "I seem to recall you asking for my help in calc."

She glared at him for the use of KF's petname for her, but she nevertheless followed him to the limo.

"Good day, Master Richard," Alfred said as he opened the door. Artemis followed Dick into the back and when Alfred got back into the driver's seat he asked Dick, "And who is your girlfriend?"

"Alfred!"

"Ewwwww"

"She's dating my best friend!"

He chuckled, "Only joking. What is your name miss?"

"Alfred, this is my team member Artemis, she overheard me ask someone if they were 'whelmed' and figured out who I was," Dick explained, "Bruce is going to murder me." He hung his head.

"Oh dear, but don't fret, Master Richard. Only someone from team would have been able to figure it out anyway," Alfred tried to console him.

"Yeah, Dick," Artemis offered, "Get traught." He smiled as they drove on.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"So _y_ would equal _x_ times the square factor of _z_," Dick explained an hour later.

"Alright, I get it. Thanks, Dick," Artemis smiled at him.

"Dick?" called Bruce as he entered the mansion.

"In here, Bruce," Dick called back.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," Artemis said, "I'm Artemis Crock, one of the scholarship winners."

"Ah yes, hello," said Bruce as he walked into the living room.

"I was just helping Artemis with her calculus," Dick told his father.

"Very good, and how are the rest of your classes coming," Bruce sat down on one of the armchairs and turned to Artemis.

"Good, I'm getting used to all the classes and the teachers are really helpful," she answered, finding it hard to believe that she was speaking to Batman. He took on a completely different persona when he was Batman. Unless...this was the act! Suddenly her phone started ringing.

_*These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd whip away-*_

"Sorry." She apologized and checked the ID. _Daddy_, it read. "Sorry, I have to take this." She left the room and put the phone to her ear. "Dad?" she questioned.

"_Artemis where are you? I need you to get here now. There's a protégé you need to train,"_ her dad's angry voice came through the receiver.

"Why can't Jade train the kid?" she asked.

"_She's on a mission. Now get over here_!" *click* Her father hung up. Artemis sighed. She walked back into the room and gathered up her stuff. "Sorry, Dick, that was my dad. I gotta head out."

"Here, I'll walk you to the door," he answered, getting up. Bruce came with them. Artemis smirked at Dick and he tried to open his mouth to stop her but it was to late.

"See you tomorrow at the mountain, Rob," Artemis said and left quickly, leaving Dick to deal with a very angry Bruce/Batman.

"Richard John Grayson..."

_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Feel indifference toward it? Please tell me.<strong>

**Oh and sorry if the math problem would not be a homework question in calculus but I'm not taking it so I wouldn't know.**

**Artemis's ring tone is **_**My Immortal**_** by Evanescence which I do not own either. :'( *sob***

**Next chapter will be longer and with more action...I hope. :)**


	2. Tigress and Shadow Tail

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice: save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>Artemis walked into the Shadow headquarters in her second costume. It looked the same as her normal one but there were black stripes all over instead of an arrow and the rest was orange. Her bow and quiver were black and her arrows where orange tipped. Her hair was down also. She took an elevator and met her dad on sublevel 3 next to the gym. Next to him was a girl in a ninja outfit. She wore a padded black body suit. <strong>(Think Amanda's outfit from <strong>_**Supah Ninjas**_**)** She also had skinny, black boots made from the same fabric as the suit just with padded soles. Her hood made it so her long black hair came out in a high pony-tail, which reminded Artemis of a cat's tail. Her mask was up so all you could see were her blue-green eyes with cat like pupil slits.

"Tigress, this is Shadow Tail, clone of Catwoman with something extra mixed in. Push her hard." Sportsmaster then left.

"Let's go," Artemis said coldly, pissed at her dad for calling her that stupid villain name. They walk to the practice mat. "So what weapons do you use?" Tigress led Shadow Tail over to a long wooden table. "Lay them all out."

Shadow Tail then proceeds to place ten wicked looking throwing knives on the table; and she hadn't even touched her belt yet. From the belt she brought more than 20 hira-shuriken, two bō staffs, a grappling hook, a small kusarigama, several smoke bombs and flash-bang grenades and lastly a pair of collapsible tonfa. Basically any weapon a ninja or assassin could ever want was on her person.

Tigress let out a low whistle. "How do you carry all that?"

"All the weapons are collapsible and the hira-shuriken and bombs don't take up much space to begin with. Also I have multiple holsters built into my suit for all the knives. Catwoman taught me how to use them." She pulled her mask down and gave a small smile.

"Well now that you're disarmed, let's spar."

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Artemis was exhausted by the time she got home. She took a quick shower and got into bed, ready for a good night sleep before she had to get up and head over to Mount Justice.

_*I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because they're chasing me down. I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before they're finding me out*_

"Hey Wally," she answered.

"_Hey, babe, how was school?"_ Wally asked.

"Great. A girl just transferred and we get along really well." Artemis had he sudden urge to mess with him. "I was having trouble with my calc so Dick Grayson,_ the_ famous ward of Bruce Wayne, offered to help me after school with it. How cool is that?"

Wally laughed because he thought Robin was just messing with her. _"So cool, Arty."_

"It was kinda weird though 'cause he kept flirting with me."

Wally's knuckles turned white. Helping with school work so he could have a laugh when she left was one thing, but flirting with your best friend's girlfriend when she didn't know who you were crossed the line. _"He what?"_ Wally growled.

Artemis laughed. First she got Robin in trouble with Batman and now Wally, this was just too good. "Chill, Baywatch," she told him. "He like 13 there's no need to be jealous."

"_I'm not jealous, just infuriated,"_ he answered in an angrily calm voice **(that makes sense, right?)**.

"Wow, big word there, hope you didn't kill off the last of your brain cells by using it. You're a bad enough kisser as it is," she added the last part to distract him.

"_Hey, I'm a great kisser!"_

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"_The fact that you keep kissing me is proof enough_." Artemis could tell he was smirking.

"Meh, I still don't believe it."

"_I could always come over and have you run some tests_," he suggested hopefully.

Artemis looked at the clock. _11:23_

"How fast can you get here?" she asked. Though she already knew the answer, he'd been over often enough.

6 minutes and 34 seconds later **(I really have no idea how long it would take him but this is what I'm going with. Got a better time, tell me)** a soft knock was heard at the window and Artemis went and opened it to find her boyfriend, Wally West a.k.a. Kid Flash, standing on the fire escape.

"I'm here to defend my ego by proving that I'm a great kisser," he told her.

Artemis laughed and he came in and they sat on her bed. "Then let's get started." He moved his had under her chin and brought her lips to his.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Robin was exhausted. After Artemis left Batman sent Robin to the training room for the rest of the day, literally. It was 3am by the time he fell asleep. He had to go patrolling after training and Batman still had him get up at 8am to meet the team at Mt. Justice by 9am. Five hours of sleep. Yay.

As he entered to mountain he saw Conner and Kaldur sparing. Megan was baking cookies by the smell of it and he could hear the TV on which meant either Wally or Artemis was there.

A yellow and red blur rushed toward him confirming that his best friend and favorite speedster was at the mountain.

"Hey, Robin." For some reason Wally sounder angry.

"Hey KF, what's up? Hi, Artemis." He saw Artemis come behind Wally.

"Hey, Robin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Artemis seemed to be fighting off laughter as Robin fallowed Wally out of earshot of Superboy. "So Arty told me how yesterday she went over to Dick Grayson's house for help with calc homework."

Robin looked at him skeptically, not understanding what the problem with this was when she knew his ID.

"And I get how helping her with homework would be funny 'cause she doesn't know it's you but really flirting with her that just crosses the line." Wally was really angry now.

"What are you talking about?"

Wally glared at him. Hard. Never had Wally been this mad at him, well maybe that one time he tripped him and Wally fell onto Artemis and ended up kissing her before they started dating, but that was different. Kid Flash gave a glare that would make Batman proud.

"You know damn well what I-" but Wally was cut off by laughter coming from Artemis's general direction. Robin gave her look that clearly meant '_Get over here now'_. Artemis came over with an innocent smile on her face.

"What's going on guys?" she asked sweetly while slipping her hand into Wally's.

"You must have a death wish for me," Robin told her. "First you call me 'Rob' in front of Bruce, my punishment, by the way was six straight hours of training and two of patrolling. And now you fabricate some lie about me flirting with you to Wally and conveniently leave out the fact that you now know my ID."

"What?" Wally asked confused.

Now Artemis was cracking up. "It was just too easy," she managed to say while catching her breath.

_*These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can-*_

"Hello?" Artemis said.

"_Get here. Now. No questions_." *click*

"Ugh, I gotta go guys," she told them.

"What? You just got here," Wally whined.

"Sorry, Wally, but my mom needs help with something. I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed him on the check and ran over to the zeta beams.

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. That was the same ring tone as her dad's. She was either lying about her mom calling or she had the same ringtone for her dad and her mom which Robin seriously doubted.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Feel indifference toward it? Please tell me.<strong>

**Oh and sorry if people seem a little OOC**

**Artemis's ring tone for Wally is **_**I Just Wanna Run**_** by The Downtown Fiction. I thought it fit nicely.**

**Next chapter will have more action. Pomise. :)**

**If you don't know what the weapons are, look 'em up.**

**Oh and _Tigress_ refers to Artemis in villain form.**


	3. The League of Shadows

**Good news everyone, with Shadow Tail and Tigress's help I was able to steal, I mean pilfer, I mean barrow without the intent of returning the rights to Young Justice. Go me!  
>Robin: No you didn't. Remember? The team stopped you.<br>Why must you ruin my fun? Well Robin's right I was unable to acquire the rights to Young Justice so I guess you're all stuck waiting until March 3****rd**** for the new episode.  
>Kid Flash: She keeps mentioning that, do you think she's mad about it?<br>Shut up Flash Boy.  
>Kid Flash: It's KID FLASH! Why is that so hard?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice: save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Acest loc miroase oribilă," <strong>(This place smells horrible)<strong> Shadow Tail muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Oh noting." The two were in the sparing room again.

"So, Sportsmaster mentioned that you were the clone of Catwoman with a little extra mixed in. What's the extra?" Tigress found Shadow Tail pretty interesting. Especially after finding out she could speak five different languages besides English; she spoke French, Romanian, German, Japanese and Greek.

"Feline DNA," Shadow Tail replied, "That's why my pupils are slits. I got a list of neat powers too."

"What are they?"

"Well I'm super flexible because I can dislocate all of my joints."

"No way."

"Look." Shadow Tail then proceeded to intertwine her fingers behind her back, then she lifted her hands over her head by safely dislocating her shoulders. She brought her hands down in front of her, still intertwined. **(a girl in my class can do that)**

"Wicked," Tigress said, clearly impressed. "What else can you do?"

Shadow Tail smiled and moved her arms completely in front of her body as if her collar bone did not exist. "This is how cat's get into places and big around as their head, they don't have collar bones." She moved her shoulders back into place. "I have enhanced vision and night vision. Also, the hearing and scenting range of a cat, so I'm pretty good at tracking. So, for instance, you smell like bricks and dead leaves and this weird hint of sunshine."

"Um, thanks?" Tigress was unsure whether this was a complement or not.

"It was a complement. Basically, combine all the big cats' natural abilities and you get me. I have the strength of a tiger. I have the speed of a cheetah, so I can go 0 to 60 in three seconds and my top speed was 80 mph. I can leap seven times my own height like a snow leopard. I can extend my canines; not nearly as huge as a big cat's but good enough." Shadow Tail flashed Tigress her teeth, which were now pointed. "Also I can extend my nails on my hands and feet to form claws."

It was then that Tigress noted that Shadow Tail's black gloves, that looked a lot like Robin's, did not cover the tips of her fingers and she saw her extend her nails into claws.

"So I got the cat name but you got the cat powers?" Tigress joked.

"Yeah," Shadow Tail answered, laughing, "But if you knew how obsessed my mom was with cats you'd see why she needed a daughter that was 20% cat."

They started sparing again, just in time too because Sportsmaster waked in three minutes later.

"Tigress, Shadow Tail, you have a mission. Fallow Cheshire."

They fallowed her down the hall with four other goons. "Okay girls," Cheshire spoke only to them, "We need some technology from Wayne Industries, so we're breaking in to a storeroom on the outskirts of Gotham." They got into a helicopter with no one the wiser about the transmission Artemis had sent to Batman about the whole conversation.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Team, report to the mission room for debriefing." Batman's voice came through the speakers in the mountain.

"What?" Wally asked, "but Artemis isn't back yet." No one on the team had an answer to why the mission wouldn't include her, she had been gone the whole day though; Robin had a guess, but he didn't voice it. "Artemis isn't back yet," Wally told Batman as the team entered the mission room.

"I am aware of that. She's in Star City with Green Arrow," Batman answered. "We have received intel that the League of Shadows is trying to make up for your team stopping the FOG and is going after some tech from Wayne Industries. Our source could not inform us of what they were planning on taking but it will most likely be harmful. Get there and stop them. Robin can lead you to the warehouse. Dismissed."

Robin's hunch was now confirmed. It_ was_ her dad on the phone earlier.

**Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to let you know a little bit more about Shadow Tail and her powers. I'm working really hard on the battle scenes for the next chapter. So just hand on a little longer. And come on guys please review even if it's just to say "I liked it" or "I hate this, stop writing. Go die in a corner." Okay hopefully that's not what you think but you get my point. I only got 1 review (even though it was very nice, thank you Beautifulascanbe). But I know more people read this, I can hear you all breathing O_O Muhahahahahahahahaha (not really I just checked the stats) ;)**


	4. Fighting and Explosions

**Well since Robin made me return the rights to Young Justice last chapter I no longer own them. :'( *sob*  
>Yes, yes, I know poor Rob. Some people torture him but I get him in trouble with his dad and best friend. Heehee I'm a different kind of evil ;)<br>Hope you like the fight scenes. I picture it in my head thanks to the fighting in the animes I watch. Hope I translated it into words nicely. :)**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice: save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>A helicopter landed outside of the warehouse. "You know the plan," Cheshire said, "Dom, Mike and Andrew will take out the guards on the outside while Kevin gets the stuff we need to carry the devices. Shadow Tail," she turned to the blackly clothed girl, "You're hacking us in. Then you, Tigress and I will take out the guys on the inside and secure the perimeter." They jumped out and they guys quickly knocked out the guards and hid the bodies. Shadow Tail walked up to the door and plugged her glove into the wall.<p>

"Whoa, double encrypted," Shadow Tail said in surprise.

"You can still get us in, right?" Cheshire asked.

"Pas de problem, c'est facile," Shadow Tail assured her. Two minutes later the door clicked. "Nous sommes dans," she told them.

"Good. How many guards?"

Shadow Tail raised her nose in the air. "Pouah, Five Hour Energy and sweat. Je n'aime pas que l'odeur." She made a face and scrunched up her face. "Ten guys around the compound. None in the building."

"Let's take them out."

"Got it," Tigress answered.

"Je comprends," Shadow Tail said as she ran off.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

_This is bad. If they get the right stuff they could hack into Justice League systems and get the secret ID's of every superhero._

"Hey Rob," KF's voice broke through his thought process.

"Yeah?"

"What warehouse is it?" Miss Martian asked.

"That one," he pointed to the farthest one from the city, next to the river. Miss M landed the bio ship in camo mode and they walked over to the side of the building. It was 8pm and very dark.

((Everyone on line?)) Miss M asked.

((Yes.)) Aqualad replied.

((You know it.)) Robin thought happily.

((grunt)) Three guesses you that was.

((Why wouldn't I be?)) Always the comedian.

((Robin go see if they have arrived and who is with them.)) Aqualad instructed. ((Kid Flash, take the south side of the building. Suberboy take the west side and Miss M take the east side. ))

The team spread out and after they had taken their positions Robin reported. ((Okay, so I see Cheshire, four goons, and two new girls. One's dressed like a ninja and the other has a bow and is clad in orange and black.))

((What of the goons weapons?)) Aqualad asked.

((A hunting knife for one; the others have crowbars. Not too sure what ninja girl has but I bet it's nasty.)) Robin answered.

Shadow Tail raised her head. She smelled many different scents: salt water and electricity, Cadmus, sunshine and energy, cold and rocky. The last scent closest too her was the most interesting: funnel cakes and hand chalk. She looked up, her sharp eyes spotting the red, black and yellow clad figure. "Cheshire, your favorite team of sidekicks is here," she said looking down and grabbing her tonfa.

((Crap, ninja girl saw me.)) Robin told his team.

((Man, Rob, you're losing your touch if you're found out in only a few minutes.))

((Shut up, KF))

((Has she notified the others?)) Aqualad asked.

((Can't tell she's got her mask over her mouth. Oh, wait. Guard One just looked up here.))

((Robin, proceed with caution.))

((Don't worry Aqualad.))

"Hey Robin," Shadow Tail called out, "Come down and play. We promise not to bite."

((I don't think she's telling the truth.))

((Oh really, KF? I hadn't noticed.))

Robin jumped down. "Good eye," Cheshire told her, "Where are your other sidekick buddies?" She taunted Robin

"Outside," 'Shadow Tail answered for him, "Pretty sure Aqualad is to the north, it smells like salt water. Three other members are at the other sides of the building."

((KF and Miss M, go in and help Robin with the thugs and new girls. Superboy and I will take Cheshire.))

Kid Flash and Miss Martian entered through the south side of the building while Superboy and Aqualad came through the north and west sides.

"Where are your archer friends?" Cheshire mocked, "They're so fun to play with."

"They are not here," Aqualad responded, taking out his water swords.

"Aww, too bad." Cheshire then took out her knives and ran after Aqualad, but had to dodge quickly as Superboy charged at her.

Tigress turned to the goons, "Take out the Martian, we've got the boys."

"Ohhh! What fun!" Shadow Tail cried gleefully, "Tigress, can I play with the Birdie?"

"Of course," Tigress replied, "I've got Quick Boy." She pointed her bow at Kid Flash.

"It's _KID FLASH_!" KF cried indignantly and sped towards her. He dodged her first two shots but the third one nicked his left arm. _Sorry, Wally. _He ignored the blood and threw a punch at her left side. Tigress dodged it and kicked him in the gut.

"So where exactly are your little archer friends? Cheshire's told me all about them, especially the girl. What was her name? Oh right, _Artemis_," Tigress hissed out her own name. She flipped over Kid Flash's kick and aimed one of her own at his back. KF turned and grabbed her foot and threw her into some crates. Tigress got up and shot a trick arrow that exploded at KF's feet.

Meanwhile, Robin had his hands full with Shadow Tail.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool. Mom's told me so much about you." She had her tonfa out while Robin was using his bō staff.

"And just who would your mom be, Ninja Girl?" Robin took a swipe at her side, but she cart wheeled over it and struck out at his right side.

"Catwoman of course," Shadow Tail said happily, "Can't you see the family resemblance?" Her eyes changed into the same amber color as Catwoman's, though the pupils were still slits, and her fangs receded.

"Whoa," Robin jumped back both due to her sudden change in appearance and the tonfa swiped at his stomach.

"Heehee," Shadow Tail giggled and changed her eyes and teeth back. Then she nodded over at Superboy, who was currently throwing a heavy beam at a jumping Cheshire, with a serious look on her face. "Your friend over there smells like Cadmus. Is he Project Kr?"

"How do you do about that?" Robin asked, throwing some birdarangs that Shadow Tail blocked.

"Well I was cloned by Cadmus too!" her voice had the bubbly happiness back in it, "They were talking about making him when my mom finally got to take me home five years ago." She flashed her teeth in a smile.

Then they heard an explosion from where Tigress and Kid Flash were fighting.

"I wonder who's a better shot," Tigress was asking KF as he coughed from the smoke, "maybe I should fight her and find out," she got and evil smirk on her face.

"Stay away from her," Kid Flash growled, charging at Tigress. Secretly Artemis was glad Wally cared so much for her, but she knew that even though her sister was battling two guys with super strength she was still paying attention to her and Shadow Tail. Because of this, she had to pretend she didn't care about what KF said about her.

So she dodged his punches and said, "Think I struck a nerve there." She hit his arm and gave a roundhouse to his side. He skidded back and was breathing heavy and his left arm was covered in blood. _Shit, I hit the same arm I shot._ Artemis thought angrily to herself.

((KF, you ok?)) Robin asked while dodging some hira-shuriken.

((Peachy.)) Even the voice in his mind was in pain. **(Can't find a way to say that that doesn't make him sound crazy)**

((M'gann, how are the goons coming?))

((Almost done, Superboy. Last one's just a little tricky.)) Only the guy with the knife was left [Andrew], but he keep throwing his pals crowbars at her. ((How's Cheshire?))

Aqualad and Superboy were trying hard, but Cheshire kept jumping out of the way of their punches. She had cut Aqualad several times but only succeeded in putting a few slashes in Superboy's shirt. "Tigress!" Cheshire called out, "Take the box."

"Shadow Tail, take Green Girl and Bird Boy while I get the box," Tigress said this in a low whisper that only Shadow Tail and Superboy would be able to hear. Superboy didn't hear it because Cheshire just kicked him in the face. Tigress shot a trick arrow that covered Kid Flash with a fast-hardening orange goo. At the same time, Shadow Tail jumped up 30 ft and wacked Miss Martian in the back of the head with her bō staff.

"M'gann!" Superboy ran to catch her and Shadow used her tiger strength and extra momentum from her fall to bash Superboy's head as well. He flew several feet into some boxes and Miss M landed on top of him. Tigress grabbed the box of equipment and Robin chased after her as she left the building. Aqualad was now fighting Cheshire alone. Shadow Tail made sure Superboy was down for the count before raceing after Robin.

Tigress was close to the gate when Robin took out two birdarangs to throw at her. Before he could even pull his arm back, Shadow Tail hit him at 34 mph. They rolled several feet before getting up and resuming their fight. They punched and kicked at each other until Robin put her in a head lock. She turned her head as if to bash the side of it into his face, but instead she kissed him. His shock caused him to loosen his hold enough for Shadow Tail to get free and put one of her knives to his throat.

"What's the matter, Birdie?" she mocked, "Cat got your tongue?" She flashed her teeth in a huge grin. Just then Cheshire ran out of the building. Moments later, it exploded. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go. See you 'round Gotham sometime." She kicked him in the gut and back flipped away. "Have fun saving your friends." She sprinted to the wall in less than four seconds and flipped over the gate.

Robin clutched his side, gasping for breath, in front of the burning storehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so let's check up on the team: Robin has the wind knocked out of him, Kaldur is most likely passed out from the heat, Kid Flash is stuck in orange goo and probably dying from smoke inhalation, M'gann is passed out from the blow to the head and due to the heat and Conner is probably just waking up. Oh and let's not forget Artemis safely getting taken away in a helicopter. I guess I could also mention Dom, Mike, Andrew and Kevin who are also dying from smoke inhalation, but no one cares about them. :)<strong>

**And, oui, Shadow Tail will suddenly start speaking in different languages randomly. Tigress and Cheshire know French so she will talk to them in that. The others will be mumbled under her breath or yelled at people because they don't know what she's saying. Everything but the French will come off of Google Translate so sorry if I get the other ones wrong. If you were wondering what she said and didn't open up Google or another translator to find out while reading she said (in order): 'Not a problem, it's easy' ; 'We're in' ; 'ugh, ... I do **_**not**_** like that smell' ; 'I understand'.**

**Review. I know you're out there. **_***I can hear you breathing***_** O_O Muhahahahahaha!**


	5. Up in Smoke

**Still don't own YJ but I'm working on it.  
>Sorry if the timing is confusing. I tried my best.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice: save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Have fun saving your friends." Shadow Tail sprinted to the wall and flipped over the gate.<p>

Robin clutched his side, gasping for breath, in front of the burning storehouse.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Shadow Tail flipped over the security gate and scaled the wall of the building the helicopter was on. As she climbed in, she said to Cheshire, "I hope you know how to fly this thing because I am _not_ going back for Kevin."

"Is the building on fire?" Tigress asked in a slightly concerned voice as they took off with Cheshire at the controls.

"Yeah, Cheshire caused something to explode," Shadow Tail said, unconcerned, "But Robin's fine, so some of them will probably live. What'd ya do with Salt Water Taffy anyway?" she laughed at her own joke and turned to Cheshire.

"He's got one of my knives and a stab wound in the leg. I wish Red Archer Boy was there, he's so fun to play with."

"What about the other archer? Artemis, you said her name was," Shadow Tail turned to Tigress.

"Yeah she fights with them sometimes. I've never seen her before though." Tigress shrugged. Of course inside her head she was freaking out. Of course, you would be two if your petit(e) ami(e) was stuck in a burning building and you were the cause of it.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Robin ran back to the storehouse. "Aqualad!" he called into the flames. He put on his smoke mask and called out again, "Aqualad!"

"I am here," he answered, coming into view. He had one of Cheshire's knives in his hand and his right thigh was covered in blood.

"Aw mad, Aqualad, are you alright?" Robin said, rushing over.

"I will be fine. Atlantians heal faster than humans." Already, Robin could see the wound closing up.

"Here, give me the dagger," Robin said, holding out his hand, "See if you can put out the fire. I'll get everyone out."

"Right." Aqualad limped slightly as he left the building.

"Kid Flash! Superboy! Miss Martian!" Robin called into the smoke. He heard coughing to his left and ran towards the sound. "KF!" he cried when he saw him. Kid Flash was still stuck in orange goo.

"Rob, *cough* help," came his feeble reply and he started coughing again. Robin quickly took off his smoke mask and put it on Kid Flash.

"Just hang in there, buddy," Robin said as he used Cheshire's dagger to cut Kid Flash out of the goo. It was slow work and the heat and smoke was becoming unbearable. Robin tied a piece of his cape around his nose and mouth, but it didn't help much. "Where's Aqualad *cough* with that water?" Robin asked himself as he cut more of the goo away.

Unbeknownst to them but knownst to us, **(cookies to anyone who gets the reference)**, Aqualad was passed out outside the building. Cheshire's knife had a compartment in the blade that was full of a jellyfish toxin. Aqualad may be immune to the poison but 4 oz. of it straight into an artery would leave him out cold for a solid hour.

Superboy, on the other hand, was just starting to wake up. He looked up, dazed. He was on top of some broken crate and there was a fire blazing all around him. He heard a small cough and saw M'gann on his lap, passed out from the heat. "M'gann, M'gann, wake up." He shook her shoulders gently. She groaned but did not wake up. Superboy knew he had to get her out of there. He ran to the nearest wall and punched a hole it. He ran towards the wall surrounding the compound. As he got closer, he noticed a figure lying prone on the ground. He went over to find it was Aqualad. He set M'gann down next to him and ran back inside to find Robin and Kid Flash.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

::Batman to Robin:: Robin's communicator went off.

"Robin here," he pressed a finger to his ear so he could talk while still cutting Kid Flash out of the goo.

::I've received word that the storehouse I sent you to is on fire. What's going on?::

"It is. KF is *cough* stuck in goo and it's too close o his body *cough* for me to risk an exploding birdarang at it. We're *cough* we're both inside the building. Aqualad was supposed *cough* to put out the fire *cough* three minutes ago, but something *cough* must have happened to him. I *cough* I don't know where *cough* Superboy and Miss M *cough* are. Batman we need help." His voice broke at the end and he started coughing again from the smoke. He and his best friend were going to die soon if he didn't get them out.

::I'm on my way, Robin. Don't worry.::

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Batman, on the other hand, was anything but calm and unworried at the moment.

_Recognized: Flash 04_

"Hey, Bats, how are the kids doin'?" Flash came into the Bat Cave with a big grin on his face.

"Not good. Dick and Wally are trapped inside a burning building and the others are unaccounted for," Batman replied while running to the Batmobile.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Flash cried, now concerned for his nephew. "What the address?" he asked.

"S-8495 Blue Pine Rd."

"Meet you there" Flash said as he raced down the tunnel.

"Don't worry, son. I'm coming," Batman said as he drove off.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Robin collapsed on the ground coughing. He was only halfway through cutting Kid Flash free. "Rob, Robin!" KF called to him, "Rob, you gotta put on the mask." Kid Flash shook off the mask and it fell next to Robin. He picked it up and put it on, but he couldn't pull himself up from the ground.

"Robin! Kid Flash!"

"Supey?" Kid Flash looked around but didn't see the clone. "Superboy?" he called a little louder.

Superboy used his infrared vision and saw four bodies near where he and M'gann were. He kept looking until he saw two smaller bodies. One was standing up while the other as on the ground. He ran towards them. "Kid Flash, Robin, are you okay?"

"Not really. Can *cough* you bust me *cough* outta here?" He started coughing again. Superboy punched the goo and it shattered around KF. He then fell, coughing, to the ground.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Kid Flash! Robin! Superboy!" Flash had finally arrived.

"We're over here!" Superboy called and a moment later Flash was next to them.

"Wally!" Flash cried, crouching next to his nephew.

"He passed out a second ago, Superboy informed him.

BANG! CRASH! BAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger!<strong>

**Petit(e) ami(e) means boyfriend or girlfriend in French.**

**Review. I know you're out there. **_***I can hear you breathing***_** O_O Muhahahahahaha!**


	6. Worry Much?

**I'm on vacation for the next week and you know what that means!  
>Suberboy: No updates?<br>Hell no! What gave you that crazy idea? It means more updates (hopefully)! Yeah updates!**

**Disclaimer: The name says it all. **_**FAN**_**fiction**

**And to answer **J-Bird**'s question; the goo hardened. So it was kinda like glue but orange and brittle so it could shatter like glass.**

**And really? No one got the Spaceballs reference from the last chapter? What kind of movies are you watching? Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaame. None of you get Alfred's cookies! And I had so many to share. :(  
>Robin: I'll have them!<br>Welllllllllll...I don't know.  
>Robin: Please? 8(<br>Alright. Here. (::)(::)(::)(::)  
>Robin: THANK YOU!<br>Kid Flash: Now look what you've done. Never give Robin cookies! Especially Alfred's!  
>Sorry. But he made the puppy dog face.<br>Batman: Not even I can say 'no' to that face.  
>Kid Flash: Really?<br>Batman: Well, I did once, but I felt guilty for a whole week.  
>Kid Flash: Wow.<strong>

**This was a long A/N...**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kid Flash! Robin! Superboy!" Flash had finally arrived.<p>

"We're over here!" Superboy called and a moment later Flash was next to them.

"Wally!" Flash cried, crouching next to his nephew.

"He passed out a second ago," Superboy informed him.

BANG! CRASH! BAM!

Flaming beams fell in front of them, blocking their path.

::Flash, what happened? I heard something fall.:: Batman said.

"Yeah, we're *cough* blocked in," Flash said, "I'm with *cough* with the kids. Superboy's fine for *cough* for now. Rob's got his *cough* mask on, but *cough* both him and *cough* Kid are passed out. We *cough* need a way out. Fast," he coughed more at the end.

::There's an opening in the wall near the east side of the building. Have Superboy lead you there.::

"Got 'cha," Flash said and picked up Kid Flash and Superboy got Robin. "Alright Superboy, let's go," he coughed out.

Superboy led them to the hole in the wall he made to get M'gann out. He was coughing like Flash by the time they were out. Batman took Robin from him and went over to the Batmobile. Kaldur and M'gann we already in the back seat. "Superboy, get in," Batman said. Superboy climbed into the back next to M'gann as Batman put Robin in the passenger seat. "Flash, take Kid to the cave. Tell Alfred what happened." Flash was off without a word. As Batman drove off, sirens could be heard in the distance as fire trucks arrived to put out the fire.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Shadow Tail opened the crate to take her first look at what was stolen. It was a white box with a gray line down the middle. It had white buttons, with gray symbols, on one side. It looked like it would open from the gray line if you typed in the buttons correctly. "Hey, Cheshire," Shadow Tail called, "What is this anyway?"

"It's an amplifier. We'll need you to open it though. Can you figure out the buttons."

"Oh, easily. It's just numbers in Greek. Not very creative. Course all the numbers are out of order so I guess it's not so bad." Shadow Tail looked at the numbers. They went δέκα, δύο, έξι, ένα, πέντε, επτά, εννέα, οκτώ, τέσσερα, τρία . "The numbers go: ten, two, six, one, five, seven, nine, eight, four, three. I can't find a plug so I might just have to do this the old fashion way," she informed them.

"And that would be how?" Tigress asked. She tried to sound interested, but Shadow Tail could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Typing in every combination I can think of 'til I get it right."

"I'm no expert on this but that sounds counterproductive," skepticism was clear in Tigress's voice.

"Well, if I hack into Wayne Industries computer base, I may be able to get so more info on this thing. Maybe even a pass code," Shadow Tail replied thoughtfully.

"Sportsmaster probably has some information on it," Cheshire told them, "you can work off of that."

"Great."

By then they had landed at the League of Shadows headquarters. Catwoman was waiting outside for them.

"How'd it go kitties?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"We got the amplifier, but I can't hack it with my current information," Shadow Tail pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry, Kitten, you'll get it." Catwoman put her arm around Shadow Tail's shoulders. "Now we need to head home. It's already ten!" The two ran off, only to the end of the compound wall though. Once the reached it Shadow Tail turned and cupped her hands. Catwoman, still slightly behind, ran up and put her foot in Shadow Tail's hands and her daughter flung her over. Catwoman did a flip as she went over. Shadow Tail waved good-bye to Tigress and then jumped over. She did a side twirl and then three flips before disappearing over the side.

"I gotta go too, Jade. Mom's waiting," Tigress said. She quickly entered the building. She changed out of her costume and stuffed it into her bag. She needed to get home so she could call Batman and find out how Wally- how the team was. Though this was Gotham, so walking home without incident was a near impossibility. So, sure enough, while walking pass yet another darkened alleyway she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, beauty, where ya goin'?" Speech was slurred.

Greaaaaat, he was drunk. She thought sarcastically. "Far away from you," she found herself muttering under her breath.

"Doesn't look like she wants to talk to you, Mo," another male voice said to the first.

"Damn right I don't," Artemis muttered again.

"Aw shut it, Alek," Mo said to the second man.

Then a third spoke up. "While you two ninnies were arguin', little Belle got away," it said angrily.

Artemis heard the three men start to come after her. _Come on guys! I do not need the added stress right now!_

"Yo, Eddy!" yet another voice called from across the street, "Watcha got there?"

"Haven't caught her name yet, Fil, but she's a beauty," the third man, Eddy, answered.

"Mind if me and Gorgie have a go?" Fil asked. He was now walking across the street with another man.

"Only if you don't mind if I have a go at you," a female voice answered from the rooftop.

"Coming to join the party," Alek said, looking up at the masked figure, "Batgirl?"

"It's not a party without me, Alek." She jumped down from the roof and landed on Gorgie's shoulders. "I can't believe you guys would start without me." She faked a hurt voice, "Guess I'll just have to punish you," she told them in the menacing 'Bat voice' that sent chills down the spines of thugs everywhere.

"Allow me to help," Artemis said. Her right foot made contact with the side of Eddy's head before anyone could figure out what was happening.

Batgirl nodded and grabbed Fil. His hand shot out to punch her, but she dodged it and punched his gut. Artemis sent a punch of her own at Mo, knocking him out cold. Alek came at her but her hand mad contact with his wrist and there was a satisfying crack as it broke. Batgirl threw Gorgie into a wall and turned on her com link. "Commissioner Gordan, this is Batgirl. I have five thugs ready for pick up on St. James."

"Hey, Batgirl," Artemis questioned, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Without waiting for a reply she jumped up a building and waited for Batgirl to come up.

"What do you need?" Batgirl asked as she came up.

"Look, I'm Green Arrow's partner, Artemis."

"Cool," Batgirl said smiling, "Robin's told me about the team he's on."

"Okay, well they went on a mission tonight, but I couldn't go because I had to help GA. Has Robin called you at all? I left my com at home; I'm going to get it right now, but I can't stand not knowing what's going on." Anxiety laced her voice. "They should have been done by now, but they're not answering their phones."

"Hang on, I'll try." Batgirl put her hand to her ear. "Batgirl to Robin, come in Robin."

:: Hey BG *cough* ::

"Robin, why are you coughing?" Batgirl said, concerned.

:: No reason. Why are you calling? :: Robin answered playfully.

"Oh, I met Artemis on patrol and she wanted to know how the mission went since none of you were answering your phones."

:: Let me talk to her. ::

Batgirl handed the com link over to Artemis. "Hey Rob, how's everyone?" Artemis asked.

:: Superboy's fine. Aqualad is out cold from some toxin Cheshire had,*cough* but Batman says he'll be fine when he wakes up. Miss M is a little weak from the heat. Me and *cough* KF inhaled too much smoke so he's hooked up to an oxygen mask.::

"Are you two gonna be okay?" _Oh man it's all my fault_, she thought to herself.

Batgirl tensed up. What happened to Robin?

:: Chill Arty, everyone's going to be fine. ::

"Okay, thanks, Rob," Artemis said calming down just a little. "I'll see you tomorrow." Artemis handed Batgirl her com link back.

"Robin, what happened?" Batgirl demanded angrily now that she thought Robin was hurt.

:: Nothing, Batgirl. Go back to patrol. Bye:: The last part was said quickly as he disconnected.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill that little bird," Batgirl growled, a scowl on her face. "Well nice meeting you, Artemis. And keep away from the thugs; once you get a 5 to 1 ratio you have a chance of losing." And on that happy note Batgirl shot out her grappling gun and sung away to keep patrolling.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I barrowed some of <strong>BetYouCan'tFindMe**'s friend Queenie's rabid dogs and I will send them after you if you don't review.**


	7. Therapy Sessions

**Heh heh. Yeah, so I meant to have this up earlier, but then I was at my grandma's house, and the wifi point I hack- **_**used**_** over Christmas now had a password so I couldn't get internet on my laptop. I could get it on her really old computer but this chapter wasn't on that computer now was it?**

**Disclaimer: Well let's list the things I don't own: any Apple products (I just hate Apple), a dog (cats are better), any Evanescence CD's (wish I did), a flat screen TV (why would I need one?) and Young Justice.  
>KF: Thank God for that!<br>Robin! KF's being mean to me!  
>Rob: And?<br>Kaldur! Rob and KF are being mean to mean!  
>Aqualad: Robin, Kid Flash, be kind to the girl.<br>Miss M: Yeah, she's just sad because she doesn't own us. Although, Conner said that was a good thing...  
>Conner! How could you! I'd expect this type of thing from Superman, but I thought you were on my side!<br>Supey: I'm **_**not**_** Superman. And you're crazy.  
>That may be true but you still need to be nice.<br>Arty: Can we just get to the story?  
>Of course.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day Artemis rushed to the cave. The rest of the team was already there for their 'sessions' with Black Canary.<p>

Aqualad:

"The team was counting on me, and I failed them down," Kaldur said dejectedly.

"Kaldur," Black Canary said comfortingly, "You can't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing that the dagger was filled with a poison."

"That does not excuse the fact that I failed them."

"Kaldur," BC said firmly, "the team, your team, is fine. You did not fail them."

Miss Martian:

"I just feel horrible because I got knocked out," M'gann said, looking down. "And Conner had to get me out before he could help Robin and Wally."

"M'gann, it's not your fault. Conner would have made sure you were out first regardless of whether you were knocked out or not. And he was able to help Flash get Wally and Robin out safely. Don't be upset because he cares for you."

Superboy:

"..."

"So Conner, care to share your thoughts?"

"..."

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I just want to say I'm proud of you."

"..."

"..."

Robin:

"Mission was a bust and it was all my fault," Robin said angrily.

"Robin it wasn't-"

"Yes it was!" Robin cut her off, "I was the one chasing Tigress when she got the box. I was the one who messed up the most." Robin paused and then said quietly in a sad voice, "I couldn't even help Wally."

Black Canary could tell this was what was messing with Robin the most. That his friend was dying and he couldn't do anything.

"Robin you still managed to help Wally. If you hadn't gotten the mask on him when you did, he could have suffered permanent damage to his lungs. But he didn't and it's because of you. Not Conner or Barry, but you." Black Canary tried to cheer Robin up. He was the happiest member of the team. It just wasn't right for him to be sad.

"Alright," he said. He looked a bit better. "I still messed up with chasing Tigress."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Catwoman's daughter stopped me. Let's just say now I know how her mom gets away from Batman all the time." Robin was back to smirking.

BC laughed. She was well aware of the thing going on between Catwoman and Batman.

Kid Flash:

"So how are you felling?"

"Lot better than yesterday, that's for sure," Wally answered.

"So what are your thoughts on the mission?"

"Other than I messed up and almost got my best friend killed? Not much," Wally said sarcastically. He shifted in the chair so his legs were hanging over the arm and his back was against the other arm.

"Wally, Robin is fine. You were the one who suffered more damage."

"I guess. I'm just glad Artemis wasn't there."

(Awkward silence in Black Canary's head)

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Wally walked out of the room as Artemis arrived. She quickly ran up and hugged him.

"Arty, chill. I've been hurt on missions before. It isn't that bad," Wally said, trying to calm down his worried girlfriend.

"Yeah, but-" Wally put his hand over his mouth. **(The finger-over-the-lips thing is to cliché)**

"It's fine. It's not your fault you weren't there." Artemis stayed silent. "If your mentor needed to help out that's where you had to be."

Artemis looked down as Black Canary walked out of the room. "Artemis, could you come in here?" she called.

"But she wasn't even on the mission," Wally protested.

"No, it's fine, Wally. I need someone to talk to anyway." She kissed Wally on the lips and followed Black Canary into the room.

Artemis:

Artemis sat down in the chair across from BC.

"Ugh, I'm a horrible girlfriend," Artemis groaned, "I glue my boyfriend inside of a burning building."

"Maybe you should pull out of the double agent thing," Black Canary suggested, "It seems to be taking its toll on you."

"No!" Artemis cried, scared, "I can't back out now. It's because of me that they have the thing. And it's not the 'I-should-have-tried-harder-to-stop-them' kind of fault; it's the 'I'm-the-one-who-grabbed-it' kind of fault." She sighed, "Maybe I should have let Robin catch me."

"But that would have blow your cover if Robin recognized you," Canary pointed out, "and then you would have had to drop the double agent or stay on your dad's side."

"I know," Artemis frowned. "I need to fix this though and find out what they need the transmitter for."

"After you're done with that you really should think on just focusing on being a hero."

"Alright. Thanks Canary."

* * *

><p><strong>Man this was short. Sorry if you hate their sessions; I did my best. Superboy's was my fav to write but I think it was the worst. :P And in case you didn't notice my main focus was on Rob, Arty and KF's sessions. I wrote Arty's on the car ride home :D yeah!<strong>

**Please review. I still have the rabid dogs and I will send them after you if you don't review. :] Oh and shout out to my fellow **_**Warriors**_** fan: Thanks for the review Mosspath! **


	8. Just That Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Pok****é****mon or songs from 'Another Cinderella Story'.  
>I do however own Ski<strong>**á**** Kyle and Shadow Tail and my parody lyrics to 'Just That Robin'  
>Enjoy my story :)<br>Bette: Yeah! I'm finaly in here!  
>Artemis: Are you sure you want to be in here?<br>Babs: I wouldn't.  
>Ski<strong>**á****: But all three of you are...  
>Babs: I'm here against my will.<br>Bette: I wanted to be here.  
>Artemis: I've been here too long to be able to leave.<br>Robin: Would you girls quiet complaining!  
>Girls: NEVER!<br>M'gann: Hello Megan! Celestialstarynight wanted us to apologize in advance for the lack of action in this chapter.  
>Conner: I'm supposed to apologize for the 'Hello Megan' because apparently some people hate it.<br>I don't! Wait, why are you still reading this? Do you really care what I have to say up here? If you do care put the word 'purple' somewhere in your review. If you don't I will assume no one read this, or if they did they didn't care enough to review. That would make me sad. Don't make me sad. Review. Please. Think of the children in Antarctica. And the penguins. Review for the penguins! Why are you still reading this? Huh? Do you have a problem that makes you read everything in front of you and you can't stop until you've read every word? Well in that case I will write more and more and more. I hate how there are 2 ways to spell some words. For example 'color' and 'colour'. I think we should spell it 'kuhler' because that's what it sounds like. Put the new spelling in your review if you read this far and you will get a surprise. Yeah! You can read the story now...**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>Five weeks later...<p>

Skiá bought her lunch, a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a cherry coke, and she made her way over to sit down at the table she normally sat with Artemis, Dick, Barbra and now Bette.

"Hey girls," she said as she sat down. Dick had yet to show up; probably in another argument with the English teacher over some word he made up.

"Hey Skiá," Barbra said around her chicken salad.

"Meh," came from Artemis, who was reading a book and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ugh! I hate you so much!" Bette cried.

Skiá sat down. "What did I do this time?" she asked, unconcerned for her friend's apparent hate for her.

"Look at what you're eating!" Bette cried again, pointing at Skiá's burger and fries for emphasis.

"Bette, she eats stuff like that every day," Barbra told her slowly.

"I know! How is she still a toothpick? It's so unfair!"

"Who's a toothpick?" Dick asked, choosing that moment to show up with a burger and fries of his own.

"Dick, you're the mathlete," Bette said. She turned to face him as he sat down between Skiá and Artemis.

"Really?" Dick said, faking surprise. "I hadn't noticed."

Skiá and Barbra laughed and Dick found himself enjoying it more than he would have if only Barbra laughed. Artemis was too engrossed in her book to notice and Bette just glared at him. Not that that mattered; the kid grew up with the batglare.

"Now tell me, how is it that you and Skiá eat the more unhealthy things here at school and you are still so tiny?" Bette asked.

"Well I don't eat this unhealthy at home. Alfred would kill me if I did," Dick explained to her.

"Alright, but what about you Skiá?" Bette rounded on Skiá, "How are you so tiny?"

"Guess I just have a fast metabolism," Skiá lied easily.

Bette just huffed and turned back to her lunch.

"What are you reading, Artemis?" Barbra asked the blond haired girl.

Instead of answering Artemis just held up the cover so the others cold read it. **(I always do that.)**

"Peter Abrahams; Down the Rabbit Hole, an Echo Falls Mystery," Barbra read out loud.

Dick grabbed the book out of Artemis's hands. "Hey!" she cried, trying to get it back.

"Don't worry, I marked your page," he replied impishly as he turned away from her to read the inside cover. After a moment he handed the book back and said, "The police cheif did it."

"What?" the other girls asked.

"Murder mystery," was Artemis's short explanation. Then she turned back to Dick, "No he didn't," she told him.

"Come on, he's practically stalking her and hounding her about the smallest things because she's on to him and he wants to stop her," Dick argued back.

"Got something against police, Dick?" Barbra asked coldly.

"What! No I was only saying- What I meant was- Come on did you really think- You know that's not-" Dick stammered.

Barbra stared laughing. "Chill, Dick. I was only joking."

"Not funny," Dick huffed, giving her a mini batglare.

"So what else is the book about?" Skiá asked.

"Well the main character is 13 and has a crush on the police cheif's son," Artemis said. "Anything going on between you two?" She looked between Dick and Barbra.

Dick was the only one who didn't notice Skiá's small frown at this.

"What? No way!" The two bats cried.

"Only kidding," Artemis laughed as did Bette.

"Besides," continued Dick, "I'm 14 not 13." Artemis rolled her eyes. "And I still think it's the police cheif."

"Bet you it's not," Artemis shot back.

"Then it's a bet. Loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do for a day. But nothing that will injure, publicly humiliate in front of more than ten people or get them in trouble with their parent," Dick said, sticking out his hand. Artemis knew this meant they were allowed to be embarrassed in front of the team.

"Deal," Artemis said, shaking his hand.

"Well now that that's over with," Bette said, "Is anyone going to sign up for the talent show?"

"No," Artemis said flatly.

"I don't think so," Skiá said.

"I might," Barbra said slowly. "What about you Bette?"

"Not sure," Bette admitted.

"I think you four should sing," Dick suggested. He knew for a fact that Barbra could sing and Bette had sung last year.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Dick! What do you guys think?" Bette said excitedly.

"Hell no," Artemis told her.

"I think it'd be fun," Barbra said. "What do you think, Skiá?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Ok what are we going to sing?" Barbra asked them.

"Don't look at me," Artemis said, holding up her hands, "I want no part of this."

"Come on, Artemis. Do you really think I'll let you out of it that easily?" Bette looked at her and Artemis knew this was one fight she could not win.

"We should do a parody of a song," Skiá suggested.

"Great, but what should it be on?" Barbra said thoughtfully.

Knowing there was no way out of this, Artemis decided to make it as fun as possible. A smile came on her face and Dick was suddenly very scared. Wally ended up duck tapped to a wall last time Artemis had that smile. "Robin," she said clearly.

"What?" Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Come on at least half the girls in Gotham have had a crush on Robin so we should parody a love song about him. We can even have Dick dress in a Robin costume and dance while we sing."

"OMG! I love it!" said Bette.

"That sounds awesome," Barbra said, knowing how much Dick would hate this.

"Yeah, sounds cool," Skiá agreed.

Dick glared at all of them. "There is no way I would ever do that," he said crossing his arms.

"I'll race you," Skiá said, "If I win you have to perform with us. If you lose we'll pester you until you comply."

"I will never comply," Dick said defiantly.

"You will when you lose," Skiá replied confidently.

"Not gonna happen."

"Then let's go."

They had five minutes left of lunch; plenty of time for the race.

Both Dick and Skiá went to one end of the Quad. It was a good thing lunch was almost over because now there were less people. Barbra went to the other end to call it Bette would start them off and Artemis made sure they had a clear path.

"Three, two one, GO!" Bette yelled.

And they were off. Some of the sophomores and juniors had gathered at the end and along the path to watch them race. Dick was going about 15 mph (7 m/s). Skiá kept her speed at 20 mph (9 m/s). It was an easy win. Everyone there clapped for them both.

The captain of the track team was there too and he walked up to Skiá who was acting out of breath. "That was amazing! You should really join the track team. We'd love to have you." He told her the tryout date and she said she would try to make it.

"Ok, Dick. I'll be over later to help you with the costume," Artemis said.

"I'll help too," Barbra said.

"I hate all of you," he said while giving his batglare.

"Nah, you're just a sore loser," Skiá teased him.

Bette looked at her watch and gasped. "Shit, we've only got one minute 'til class starts!" She took off; not waiting for the rest of them.

"Let's go!" Skiá and Dick cried at the same time. Then two then took off towards their math class.

"Mr. Woods never cares if we're late," Artemis pointed out to Barbra.

Just then the late bell rang. "Good thing too because there is no way we'll be on time for Lit now," Barbra laughed. The girls then walked to their class.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

The next Friday, Barbra and Artemis showed up at Dick's house after gymnastics practice.

"Hey Babs. Hey Arty," he said when Alfred brought them into the living room.

"Don't call me 'Arty'," Artemis growled at him.

"Anyway, Bruce isn't too happy about this," Dick told them.

"So what's the paranoid bat gonna do?" Barbra asked, "It's not like Skiá or Bette are going to let you bow out of this."

Artemis looked slightly confused.

"Batgirl, Artemis. Artemis, Batgirl," Dick said.

Truthfully Artemis wasn't that surprised. "Yeah we meet. Remember?" Artemis said, rolling her eyes at Dick.

"How could I not? Thanks to you I had an angry redhead on me for a week," Dick grumbled.

"Master Richard, Miss Gordon, Miss Crock, your snacks are done," Alfred informed them.

"Yeah!" the teens replied. They ran past him to the kitchen with shouts of 'Thanks Alfie' and 'Thank you Alfred'.

The teens sat down and started munching on the wonderful cookies.

"Dick, how can you eat M'gann's cookies when you've tasted these?" Artemis asked him.

"Well, Alfred never lets me have more than four every two hours, so I love being able to eat eight cookies at one time," he answered her.

"Why are you only allowed to have four cookies?" Artemis asked surprised

"Because he goes hyper if he has anymore," Barbra answered for him.

"That was one time!" Dick cried.

"And I'm still not quite sure how you got pasta glued to the ball room ceiling, Master Richard," Alfred said as he walked into the room.

Dick just shrugged. "I grew up in a circus is my only explanation."

"We should start working on costumes now," Babs suggested. She pulled out her art sketch book. She had traced body patterns so she could design some outfits.

"I going to assume these 'costumes' are for the talent show performance Master Richard spoke to me about," Alfred said.

"Yeah, you can still make them, n'est ce pas?" Barbra asked.

"Ne parles pas français. Nous ne sommes pas à l'école," Artemis told her

"J'aime cookies," Dick put in, sneaking a fith.

"Yes, Miss Gordan, I can't make your costumes. Just leave me the measurements," Alfred said.

"Cool, so the Robin can still look close to your real one because there are some good pictures of you guys on July forth last year," Barbra said as she looked at Dick and then started sketching.

"We could wear black shirts and pants. And the shirt could be a half-shirt with a red 'R' on it," Artemis said, doing a quick drawing on a scrap of paper.

Babs started laughing. "That looks like something a Team Rocket grunt would wear," she pointed out.

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"You've never heard of Pokémon?" Barbra cried.

"No, I have. I just didn't know that 'Team Rocket' was from that," Artemis answered.

"Okay so we know the costumes, so what are you singing?" Dick asked.

"'You'? Oh no, it's 'we' mister," Barbra said.

"Come on, you're doing a tribute to Robin, so you said you guys would do a love song or something. And I am not going to sing that," Dick said stubbornly.

"Fine you don't have to sing," Artemis said, "But what are we going to do?"

Just then her phone went off.

"Hey, I got an e-mail from Skiá," Artemis told them."It says: _Whipped this up after I got home and saw my DVD sitting on my desk. Song name: Just that Robin. It's a parody to 'Just that girl' from Another Cinderella Story_."

Barbra laughed at Dick's expression. "I think it's a good idea though. Did she send that to all of us?"

"Yeah, just check your e-mail to read the lyrics," Artemis answered.

Barbra got out her phone and read through it. "This is amazing!"

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

The next day, Dick had to talk Bruce into letting him do it. Both were sitting in front of the passage to the Batcave. Their German Sheppard, Ace, was on the floor next to Dick.

"Please Bruce?"

"I already said 'no'."

"But the girls are counting on me," Dick pleaded.

"They don't need you to sing."

"But without me they can't perform."

"No."

"Please. Wally will be there. So worse comes to worst, he creates a distraction while Artemis and Babs suit up," Dick said.

"The answer is 'no'."

"Vă rugăm tată,"**(1) **Dick pleaded one more time. This time with the puppy dog face. "Vă rugăm."

No one is safe from Dick's puppy dog face. "Fine. But Alfred is going to need to make your costume out of the same materials as your suit," Bruce said, giving in.

"Yes! Datorită tată!"**(2) **Dick said as he raced off to suit up and go to the mountain.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

An hour later, Robin entered the mountain and went to the kitchen. Artemis was making grilled cheeses. Zatanna was working on her chemistry homework and Wally was tutoring her.

"Hey Rob, want a grilled cheese?" Artemis asked the Boy Wonder.

"Sure, thanks." He sat on a stool next to the island.

"Zee, you want one?" Artemis asked while passing the newest on to the ever hungry speedster.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the homework help, Wally. I'm going to go get some training in," Zatanna said. She packed up her books and took them back to her room.

"So what did he say?" Artemis asked as soon as Zatanna was out of earshot.

"He said yes, of course," Robin replied with a grin.

"You pulled the puppy dog face on him?" Artemis asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" Robin pouted.

Artemis laughed. "BG told me about it."

"What did Bats say yes too?" Wally inquired.

"Me being in the school talent show," Robin answered.

"What? The little bird is going to sing for his peers?" Wally mocked.

"No, Artemis is."

"No way, Arty you can sing?" he said, surprised, "I'm so going!"

"Good, because I'm going to be in a fake Robin costume and if your there and a crazy tries something you can cause a distraction while BG and Arty suit up," Robin told him.

"Don't call me 'Arty' and Wally is so not allowed to go," Artemis said.

"But he calls you 'Arty," Robin said, pointing a finger at Kid Flash..

"I'm just that awesome," Wally bragged. "But why can't I come," he pouted, "Arty?"

"Just because," was her only explanation.

"Just think about, Artemis," Robin said, "It will get all those guys off your back if they see you have a boyfriend."

"What!"

"Chill Baywatch, the jackasses at school can't take a hint and don't believe me when I say I have a boyfriend."

"So can I come?"

"Hmmmm."

Two puppy dog faces were shot at her, Dick's glasses were off so he could help Wally get Artemis to crumble.

"Fine!"

"Yes!" The boys high-fived.

"Just eat your food," Artemis growled.

"Yes ma'am."

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Our next act," said the sophomore announcing the acts said, "Is juniors Artemis Crock and Bette Kane and sophomores Skiá Kyle, Barbra Gordon and Richard Grayson." Barbra, Artemis, Bette and Skiá walked onto the stage and everyone started clapping. Wally yelled out, "Go Artemis!"

_At least he didn't say 'Arty'_. Was all Artemis could think as she blushed.

The girls took their positions. Barbra was in the middle with Skiá on her right. Bette and Artemis shared a mic to Brabra's left. The announcer spoke again, "They will be honoring one of Gotham's protectors in a parody song they wrote entitled: Just That Robin." More clapping as the music started. Artemis and Bette were up first.

_BK: He's_

_AC: That boy_

_BK: I know it_

_AC: He's_

_BK: That boy_

_AC: I know it_

Both took turns using the same mic. Now it was Barbra and Skià's turn.

_SK: Sometimes, I feel like everyone wants something from me_

_BG: They don't understand, I can only be one person as BG. I've got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need._

She pretended to count of on her fingers.

_SK: But the boy_

_AC: But I don't know his name_

_BK: Cuz I've only met him in my dreams_

_ALL: But I'm gonna find him cuz he's just that boy_

_BG: The one that's flipping through my mind._

Skiá did a flip and the crowd cheered.

_AC&BK: He's just that boy_

_SK: The boy that I've been tryin' to find_

_BG: He's just that boy_

_AC: His laugh is crazy_

_BK: He's always on time_

_BG&SK: And it's almost like I can see him_

After they sang this Dick did some handsprings onto the center of the stage and the crowd went wild.

_ALL: He's just that boy_

Dick and Barbra had a quick spar that continued until Babs sang again.

_SK: Something happens when you move. Earth beneath you starts to grove._

_AC: It's so bad_

_BK: I'm looking at you_

_AC&BK: Cuz you are_

_BG: That boy_

_SK: It's crazy how you work that frame_

Dick preformed another flip.

_BG: You and me, we could change the game._

_BK: What's your secret?_

_AC: What's your name?_

_ALL: That boy_

Skiá then went to spar with Dick.

_BG: To me, you're a star_

_AC: When you fight you're off the charts_

_BK: You've already won my heart_

_BG&BK&AC: That boy_

_BG: To me, you're a star_

_BK: You don't have to play the part_

_AC: You can be just who you want_

_ALL: Cuz you're just that boy._

_BG: The one that's flipping through my mind._

Skiá did another flip this time with Dick and the crowd cheered again.

_AC&BK: He's just that boy_

_SK: The boy that I've been tryin' to find_

_BG: He's just that boy_

_AC: His laugh is crazy_

_BK: He's always on time_

_BG&SK: And it's almost like I can see him_

Dick did the same handsprings as his entrance, but this time went off stage.

_ALL: He's just that boy_

As Artemis and Bette switched off during the next like they looked at each other with over questioning faces.

_AC: Does he know he's?_

_BK: Just that boy_

_AC: Does he know he's?_

_BK: Just that boy_

_BG&SK: That boy_

_ALL: Robin, you're just that boy_

_BK: Does he know he's?_

_AC: Just that boy_

_BK: Does he know he's?_

_AC: Just that boy_

_BG&SK: That boy_

_ALL: Robin, you're just that boy_

_AC: He's just that_

_BK: Picture in my mind I see_

_BK&AC: Oh, oh_

_BG: He's just that boy_

_SK: And I can't wait for the day we meet_

_AC: Robin, we'd be so fly_

_BK: Fly, fly_

_BG: Robin, just you and I_

_AC: I, I_

_SK: I wanna help save the world!_

They all took heroic poses.

_ALL: Cuz you're just that boy_

_BG: The one that's flipping through my mind._

Skiá kept the flips coming.

_AC&BK: He's just that boy_

_SK: The boy that I've been tryin' to find_

_BG: He's just that boy_

_AC: His laugh is crazy_

_BK: He's always on time_

_BG&SK: And it's almost like I can see him_

Dick reappeared on stage and threw some candy to the crowd.

_ALL: He's just that boy_

_AC: Does he know he's?_

_BK: Just that boy_

_AC: Does he know he's?_

_BK: Just that boy_

_BG&SK: That boy_

_ALL: Robin, you're just that boy_

_BK: Does he know he's?_

_AC: Just that boy_

_BK: Does he know he's?_

_AC: Just that boy_

_BG&SK: That boy_

_ALL: Robin, you're just that boy_

_BG: The one that's flipping through my mind._

More flips from Skiá and Dick.

_AC&BK: He's just that boy_

_SK: The boy that I've been tryin' to find_

_BG: He's just that boy_

_AC: His laugh is crazy_

_BK: He's always on time_

_BG&SK: And it's almost like_

_SK: Almost like_

_BG: I can see him_

_AC: Does he know he's?_

_BK: Just that boy_

_BG: Does he know he's?_

_SK: Just that boy_

_ALL: Just that boy! Robin, you're just that boy!_

"GO ROBIN!" All five of them shouted at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Please Dad?<strong>

**(2) Thank you Dad!**

**So I don't know if I want something bad to happen so there can be so action. So tell me what you think. Should something bad happen or should I move on to the next mission?**

**Please review. I still have the rabid dogs and I will send them after you if you don't review. **

**Just think of the penguins!**


	9. After Party

**Claimer: I own Shadow Tail, Ski****á**** Kyle, Cameron, Phoebe, a Lenovo laptop and... nope, that's it.  
>Disclaimer: However much I might kick and scream and claw and bite, Robin still won't let me have the rights to YJ back so I do not own that. (for now)<strong>

**Shout out to **_A_** for putting 'kuhler' in her/his review. And another to **_Robingirl_** for saying 'purple'. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, read the last author's note.  
>When you review to this chapter say 'black cat' because mine is lying next to me as I type this. : )<br>Happy Birthday to Dick Grayson/ Robin! Last I checked it was on the first day of spring. If I'm wrong someone tell me.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Shadow Tail...<em>

_ALL: Just that boy! Robin, you're just that boy!_

"_GO ROBIN!" All five of them shouted at the end._

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Oh. My. Gosh! That was great!" Bette shouted excitedly. The group was hanging out backstage after their performance. The show was just about over and they would soon be congratulated by their families.

"So cool," said Barbra.

"I had fun," noted Skiá. "How about you, Dick?"

"Defiantly," Dick replied with a smile.

"Was my idea great or what?" Artemis asked in a cocky voice.

"Or what," her 'friends' answered at the same time.

Artemis glared at them and mumbled darkly under her breath. The show was announced over and the kids went to be congratulated by their friends and family.

"Wonderful job, Dick," Bruce said to his son and ruffled his hair. Dick laughed and pulled away.

"Bette, your singing was amazing!"

"Thanks Aunt Kathy," Bette smiled and then walked with her aunt over to her parents.

Barbra was talking to her dad and Skiá was with her mom.

"Great job out there, Beautiful," came a voice from behind Artemis.

Artemis turned around to look at her smirking boyfriend.

"Delete the tape or I will kill you," she told him in a dark voice, but she went up to hug him anyway.

"Not gonna happen, Blondie," he told her. He kissed her head and asked, "Want to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll go tell my mom."

"Great, I need to go tease Dick anyway," he smiled and rushed off.

Artemis told her mom that Wally was taking her out. Her mom said how proud she was of the performance and told her to have fun on her date and be home by 10pm.

"Hey darling," a voice came from behind Artemis as she looked to find Wally and Dick.

Artemis turned around with a groan. "What do you want, Cameron?" she asked irritably.

"You, me, date, this Saturday," he said cockily and then smiled as if he actually had a chance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, and every other guy who's asked me, that I have a boyfriend?" Artemis said, glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, you're not going out with any guy here or at Gotham North," he said while rolling his eyes.

"He lives in Central City and goes to Keystone High," Artemis said.

"Yeah right, oldest trick in the book; say they live far away. Now give me a real reason you won't go out with me," Cameron said, still smiling.

"Fine! You're pushy, obnoxious, ugly, irritating, a jackass, you have absolutely no endearing qualities," she called him a few more names in Vietnamese. With every new insult, she took a step forward until right in front of his face. "And I have a_ boyfriend_!" After she shouted the last part she shoved Cameron down hard to the ground. In an instant, Wally was there and had her hands pined to her sides.

"Come on, Babe, don't do something you'll regret later," Wally told her in a soothing voice as he tried to calm him down.

"Like she could hurt me," Cameron scoffed as he got up. "Who the hell are you anyway?" he said angrily to Wally.

"Cameron," Artemis said in a fake sweet voice, "meet my boyfriend. You know, the one who lives in Central City?" She turned to Wally. "Wally, meet Cameron, the jackass I told you about earlier."

Wally was now glaring at Cameron.

"This loser's your boyfriend?" Cameron laughed.

Before Wally or Artemis could do something horrible to hopefully maim and hideously disfigure Cameron, a girl from Artemis's Literature and World Studies class, Phoebe, ran up and hugged Artemis.

"Oh my gosh Artemis!" she squealed, "You guys were ah-mazing! So totally awesome!"

"Thanks Pheb," Artemis told her. Phoebe then noticed Wally.

"Ohh, who's this?"

"Pheb, this is my boyfriend, Wally. He goes to Keystone High in Central City," Artemis told her friend, glad that Cameron was now leaving. "Wally, this is my friend Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you," Wally said to Phoebe, who was instantly jealous of Artemis.

"Nice to finally see you, Wally," Phoebe told him. "We've been begging for pictures of you two from Artemis forever! But she doesn't have any! I think you should be worried."

This was untrue. Artemis had plenty of her and Wally and their friends. It was just pictures of them at their 'extra-curricular activities'. Can't show those to classmates.

"Arty just doesn't think she's very photogenic," Wally teased.

"Shut up, Baywatch," Artemis said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Awww, pet names. So cute!" Phoebe squealed again and Artemis blushed. "Well, I gotta go say congrats to Barbra. See ya at school!" And with that, she walked off.

"So Arty," Wally turned towards her and she blushed at the use of the newly termed 'pet name', "You ready for dinner?"

"Are you done annoying Dick?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, he answered, popping the 'p'.

"Then let's go."

As they walked out of the school, the moon shined down and Artemis noticed something.

"Why is your hair wet?"

Wally laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. "No reason," was his answer.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Great, I need to go tease Dick anyway," Wally smiled and rushed off.

He found his best friend standing next to Bruce who was talking to the principal. As soon as Dick saw them he excused himself and ran up to his best friend.

"Why hello my little song bird," Wally said. He grabbed Dick head and gave him a nuggie.

"Wally! That was not asterous!" the angry 14 year old told him when he was free.

Wally just laughed at him. Dick uncapped his water bottle and poured the contents on Wally's head.

"Dude!" Wally cried. His hands tried to dry his hair at a normal pace.

It was Dick's turn to laugh. "That, on the other hand, was asterous."

"Ugh, I'm leaving now," Wally told him.

"Come on lighten up," Dick said with an eye roll.

"I will once the tape is online," Wally told him with a smirk.

"Get rid of it," Dick said in a Batman voice.

Wally shook his head. "No way," he said.

"Do it or I will-" Dick didn't finish the threat because just then he saw Artemis talking to Cameron. "Dude, Artemis is gonna be in a fight soon."

Wally fallowed his eyes to his girlfriend. "Crap, text you later, Dick," he said as he 'walked' off.

"Hey Dick. Who was your friend? I haven't seen him before," Skiá asked as she walked up. She noted that he had that same sunshine scent that Kid Flash had.

"He's from Central City," Dick answered. That could explain the scent. Maybe everyone in Central City had that smell? Having never been to Central herself, Skiá wouldn't know.

Speaking of scents, there was that funnel cake smell again. Where was it coming from? Skiá had been smelling it all night, but with all the people around, she couldn't get a good read on its origin.

"Skiá?" Dick's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Sorry Dick, what?" Skiá refocused on him and apologized.

"I said you did a great job singing and the lyrics you wrote were great," Dick smiled at her and she blushed.

"T-thanks," she stammered.

"And the standing back flips you did were amazing."

Skiá opened her mouth to say something else, but just then her mom called. She cursed inside her head. "Sorry Dick. I've got to leave. See you later." She waved as she ran off to her mom.

"Yeah, see you," Dick said quietly. Wondering what Skiá was thinking about and why he was so glad she had talked to him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Ski<strong>**á****, you're so close and yet so far.**

**Wasn't sure of the deal with Bette and her parents but I just **_**had**_** to mention her aunt.**

**Who else liked the new episode? Didn't expect M'gann to go all District 9 alien did you? I knew she was white but didn't think she would look that different.**

**Again, Happy Birthday to Dick!**

**Review!**


	10. Wally!

**I have stolen the rights to Young Justice, so I, as of now, own them.  
>Robin: Give them back!<br>Never!  
>Robin: *war cry* Ahhhh!<br>*screams of terror* Ahhhhhhhh!**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day Wally called the whole team into the den to watch something on TV.<p>

"What are we watching Wally?" Zatanna asked.

"It's from a talent show I went to yesterday.

"Wally," Artemis growled at him. Robin was also angry, but he would just take it out on Wally during training.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" M'gann asked. Looking concerned at her friends discomfort and anger.

"The talent show Baywatch is talking about is mine. He shot a video of my friends' and my performance. And I told him to delete it," she continued to glare at Wally.

"Ohh, I have to watch this now," Zatanna said with a mischievous grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Thanks Zee."

"What did you and your friends do in this 'talent show'?" Aqualad asked.

"We sang a song and danced."

"What song?" M'gann asked, now excited at seeing Artemis perform.

"It's a song about Robin," Artemis mumbled.

Zatanna was now openly laughing. "Robin?" Conner asked.

Robin had a slight red tinge to his cheeks. Sure, he knew and heard the girls at school gushing over Robin, but his team didn't need to know about the fangirls.

"I do not understand. Why would girls in Star City sing a song about Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't live in Star City. I live in Gotham. Just because Green Arrow is my uncle doesn't mean I live in the same city as him," Artemis explained.

"So is this a love song?" Zatanna asked suggestively.

"Zee, are you saying that my girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend?" Wally asked in a mock astonished voice.

Zatanna put her hand over her chest and looked indignant. "Why, whatever would make you say that?"

"Are we going to watch this?" Conner asked.

"Yes!" Wally shouted He hooked up his video camera to the TV and hit play.

"For the record I was dragged into this by my friends, and did not want to sing about Robin," Artemis said.

Robin snorted. _Sure, Arty. You didn't want to sing about Robin or have your 'friend' dress up as him. Right._

Conner and M'gann sat next to Auqalad and Zatanna on the couch. Artemis snuggled next to Wally on the floor and Robin sat on Wally other side.

Everyone listened as the sophomore introduced Artemis and her friends. "Our next act, is juniors Artemis Crock and Bette Kane and sophomores Skiá Kyle, Barbra Gordon and Richard Grayson." Barbra, Artemis, Bette and Skiá walked onto the stage and everyone started clapping. The team could hear Wally yell out, "Go Artemis!" She elbowed her boyfriends in the ribs for this.

"Who's who?" M'gann asked.

Wally paused the video so Artemis could answer. "The girl with black hair is Skiá. Barbra is the redhead and the other blond is Bette. Dick isn't on yet. He's not gonna sing."

"Dick?" M'gann and Zatanna asked at the same time, though with different tones.

"Dick is a nickname for Richard," Artemis told them. Rolling her eyes at her friend's fooling around with the name, especially when the kid was in the same room. She was never going to name her kid Richard.

Wally continued the video. "You've got a good voice, Artemis," Zee commented.

The ones who hadn't seen the show before gasped when Skiá did her flip. Robin was just starting intently at the raven haired girl through the whole performance. They all laughed when they mentioned Robin's laugh.

"Whoa," gasped Zee when Dick flipped onto the stage.

"Yeah, that's Dick," Artemis explained as everyone in the audience cheered.

"How did he know how to do that?" M'gann asked.

"Dick used to be in the circus," Wally said, "He and Wally West are good friends," he said before anyone could ask how he knew that.

After they were done singing, Wally shut the camera. Just in time too, because just then, Black Canary announced that they would be training in a half an hour. Robin quickly left the room and before anyone could ever realize he was gone he was walking up to BC.

"Hey, Canary, can I spar with Wally today?" Robin asked.

"You spared with him yesterday. Today you're with Artemis," Canary answered.

"Please?" Robin asked. BC just raised her eyebrow, wondering his motive. Dick took of his glasses and gave her the puppy dog face that could make even Batman crumble. "Please, Canary," Dick asked again, his baby blue eyes staring into hers.

"Okay, okay, fine," Dinah gave in, throwing her hands up.

"Thanks!" Robin cried and hugged her. His glasses went back on and he left the room to change.

The moment he was out of sight, Wally sped in. "Hey, BC, can I spar with Zee today?" he asked anxiously.

"No, you're sparing with Robin today," she said.

"No, anyone but him," Wally said quickly.

Dinah sighed. "What did you do to him?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Wally stuttered.

BC looked at the ginger. "Wally, Robin was in here not 30 seconds ago, asking to spar with you. Apparently he really wanted to spar with you because after I told him no, he used the puppy dog face. So that begs the question. What did you do to him that was so bad that he'd disobey Batman's rule, and take off his glasses in the mountain, just to get revenge?"

"Ummmmm, nothing really bad. Gotta go!" Wally rushed out.

BC rolled her eyes. So that left Conner with Aqualad, M'gann with Zatanna, Robin with Wally and Artemis with her. Speaking of which, the archer entered.

"Do you want to spar with Wally, too?" Dinah asked sarcastically.

"Damnit, Rob got to him first," Artemis said angrily.

Dinah laughed. "What did he do? Robin gave me the puppy dog face, so he could spar with him," she asked.

"Cheater," Artemis mumbled. She then said in a normal voice, "He showed the rest of the team our performance in the school talent show. Robin can't beat him up publically like I can, so he needs the sparing excuse."

"You can beat up your boyfriend at the end of training," Black Canary told her. "Get ready. Today is 'No Powers or Weapons Day'."

It was Artemis's turn to look skeptical. "And you decided this before Robin came to you?"

"No, I decided just now. But Wally doesn't need to know that."

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Training went well. Everyone went home, or stayed home in M'gann, Zatanna and Conner's case, happy. Everyone but Wally, that is. If he didn't have super healing, he would have had bruises all over him for the next three weeks. As it was, he would have them for at least the next two days. As he collapsed into his bed at home, a sigh escaped his lips. "So worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>*Panting* Robin, that stupid Dick, took the rights back from me.<br>Robin: Yes! DC Comics is now the rightful owner of Young Justice.  
>Don't act so smug about it.<br>****Robin: Hahahaha ;p  
>Dick...<br>Robin: That's my name. Don't wear it out.**

**Now, you may have noticed that I only call Aqualad 'Aqualad'. This is because I don't know how to spell his really name and am too lazy to look it up. ;)  
><strong>**Review!**


	11. The Statue of Baset

**Claimer: I own Shadow Tail, Ski****á**** Kyle,**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And, thanks to **pyro-pisces12, **I have Dick and Ski****á**** here to help with the disclaimer!  
><strong>**Dick: Thanks **pryo-pisces12** I'm so glad you made me come back here.  
><strong>**Ski****á****: You don't sound very happy, Dick.  
><strong>**Arty: That's cuz he's not.  
><strong>**Wally: Why do we have so little reviews? We deserve way more for my awesomeness alone.  
><strong>**Ski****á****: **_***stage whisper to Arty***_** That's your boyfriend?  
><strong>**Arty: Yup. **_***sounds like she's having second thoughts*  
><strong>_**Phoebe: Told you, Wally.  
><strong>**Why are all you people showing up? I only invited Dick and Ski****á.  
><strong>**Arty & Phoebe: Party pooper. No cake for you.  
><strong>**Dick: Leave the word 'Joker' in your review if you stayed this long and didn't skip ahead.  
><strong>**Wally: Review about my awesomeness!  
><strong>**Skiá: You're not in this chapter '-_-  
><strong>**Dick: That's cuz he's just stounding.  
><strong>**Phoebe: Don't you mean 'astounding'?  
><strong>**Dick: Nope.  
><strong>**And you all forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Young Justice or DC comics.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>Skiá sat in her room in her apartment. She had been doing her homework all day because none of her friends had been home. Barbra was spending the day with her dad at the station. Bette was babysitting her little brother. Artemis had been gone all day to who knows where. Skiá knew she was gone only because she had seen her leave her apartment building, which was next to hers, in the morning. Skiá couldn't bring herself to call Dick and see what he was up to. So the day had been devoted to homework. She now had Friday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday's homework done. Not bad for just Saturday.<p>

"Skiá, get dressed. We're going out," her mom, Selina, called from the back room with the window at the fire escape. She was already in her Catwoman costume.

"Coming, Mom," Skiá called back. She shut her books and then took Isis, their pet cat, off her lap and set her down on her bed. Skiá got changed quickly, pulling up her mask and changing her eyes to the amber color she had adopted whenever she was Shadow Tail. "So what are we snagging this time, Mom?" Shadow Tail asked as she walked over to where her mom was standing next to the window.

"Well, Kitten," Catwoman said as she climbed out and onto the fire escape, "A statue of Baset, the Egyptian cat goddess, is being delivered to the museum tonight. I'd just love to have it."

Shadow Tail fallowed her out and the two climbed quickly onto the roof. "Come on, Mom, you always get the cat stuff. Batman's bound to notice and be there to stop us," Shadow Tail complained as they ran across the roof tops.

"And who says I don't want to be noticed?" Her mother asked mischievously.

"Ohhhh. Well as long as Robin shows up, I can't complain."

"That's my girl."

The two cat themed villainesses made their way to the roof of the Gotham museum. They stopped on the lowest skylight and peered down into the Egyptian room. The new ten inch tall statue of Baset was sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room, ready for the big opening in the morning.

"Is anyone here?" Catwoman asked, quietly.

Shadow Tail sniffed around. There was a hint of sweat and espresso, signing that there were two guards in the building. She didn't smell and funnel cakes, so Robin wasn't around.

"Two guards inside," Shadow Tail said and then scented again. Nothing else out of place. Shadow Tail frowned. "No one else, at least not yet."

"Let's get going. Maybe this time I'll get the statue," Catwoman said. She motioned for Shadow Tail to take out the security alarms. Shadow Tail pulled the UBS cord out of her glove and began typing away on the holopad. After a few moments, she put the cord back and opened the window. The two slipped inside and down to the floor.

"Careful of the lasers," Catwoman reminded her daughter as she clicked on the inferred sensors in her mask.

Shadow Tail nodded and her eyes adjusted to allow her to see the lasers. They then flipped around the lasers and up to the pedestal. Shadow Tail plugged in her wrist computer again and disabled the security to the statue. "Should I take out the lasers too? It's going to be hard to flip back with the statue," Shadow Tail said, turning to look at Catwoman.

"You might as well," she answered with a nod.

Just then Shadow Tail smelt a familiar scent; funnel cakes, latex and hand chalk. She smiled behind the mask and positioned herself so she could see behind Catwoman without seeming to. Sure enough, she saw two dark figures standing in the shadows. She sniffed harder to find Batman's scent and commit that to memory as well. He smelled like a cave and Kevlar, and was that cologne? Naw, couldn't be. Batman doesn't wear cologne. She finished up with the lasers and stood up. "We've got company Catwoman," Shadow Tail told her. Catwoman smiled and placed the statue into a bag on her hip. Shadow Tail then looked directly into Robin's mask, "Come out and play little bird," she said with a giggle.

"Now, now, Kitten," Catwoman chided her, "I'm sure Batman and Robin are very busy and don't have the time to play with you." She took a grappling hook from Shadow Tail and pointed it towards the roof. "Time to go dear," she said as she shot it up.

A bat-a-rang flew out to cut the rope but Shadow Tail jumped up high and blocked it with a bō staff. She flipped onto a light as Catwoman continued up. They made it through the window and onto the roof with the Dynamic Duo in hot pursuit. They ran across a few roof tops before they were cornered at the top of a warehouse.

"Return the statue, Catwoman," Batman growled.

"Come on, Batman I worked hard for this," Catwoman said with a pout.

"Really, it seemed like Ninja Girl did most of the work," Robin commented.

"My name's not Ninja Girl, Bird Boy," Shadow Tail said.

"My name's not Bird Boy, Ninja Girl," Robin replied.

"Touché," Shadow Tail told him. And then let out another giggle.

"Kitten," Catwoman said to Shadow Tail, "Life 3C."

'Life' was a series of plans giving out directions. The 'Life' was numbered from 1 to 9. The letters A through G could be added onto them to add different maneuvers that needed to be performed before the 'Life' was fulfilled. 'Life 3' referred to returning home and 'C' referred to losing whoever was chasing them.

Shadow Tail nodded and then asked, "LY?" She had now given an option for the 'C' part; 'LY' meant 'labyrinth', meaning they would lose their pursuers in a maze.

"Let's go," Catwoman replied.

The two turned quickly around and jumped through an open skylight on the warehouse roof. Batman and Robin were right behind them. The cats landed on some creates and rolled to either side, taking off in opposite directions. Catwoman ran along the floor while Shadow Tail jumped through the rafters. The bats landed after them and split up as well. Batman fallowed Catwoman and Robin jumped through the rafters after Shadow Tail.

"Our second date, Bird Boy," Shadow Tail commented, "and you still don't know my name." She giggled and flipped down to the floor.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he flipped down after her; rolling to break his fall. "It's not like you know my name either," he shot back at her.

Shadow Tail seemed to contemplate something for a moment. Robin rushed her and aimed a kick for her head. She blocked it with her arm and threw a punch to his face. Robin flipped back and took out his bō staff. Shadow Tail was about to fight him when she heard her mom from the other side of the warehouse. "Kitten, hand off."

Shadow Tail sighed. "Sorry, Robin. Got to cut this date short." She pressed her utility belt and her form shimmered. Soon everything but her eyes were invisible.

"What the?" Robin said. Calling him surprised would be an understatement.

"Like it?" Came Shadow Tail's voice came from below her eyes. "Cheshire got it for me." She giggled once more and then her eyes were gone. Robin could hear her footsteps retreating.

"Damnit," Robin said as he pulled out his inferred goggles, but Shadow Tail was already gone.

She used her speed to head over to Catwoman's position, she was sparing with Batman. Shadow Tail became visible.

"Little help, Kitten," Catwoman whispered.

Shadow Tail prepared to grab the bag when she heard Robin coming behind her. She spun around quickly to face him, pulling out some hira-shuriken as she did so. She threw three at him, but he dodged and swiped at her with his bō staff. She tuned and got out her tonfa. She knocked the staff out of his hand but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. _Bad idea, Bird Boy. _She thought. She then purposely dislocated the shoulder. Robin's grip slacked when he felt the bone slide out of place. Shadow Tail jumped out of his grasp and then relocated the shoulder.

"It's rude to stare Bird Boy," Shadow Tail told the young hero, who was gaping at her. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his staff. They continued to exchange blows, occasionally landing a hit, until their positions were reversed. Robin was blocking her way to Batman and Catwoman. Shadow Tail growled at Robin. It wasn't a human growl, it was all animal. Then she noticed something behind Robin. Hanging from the ceiling by a rope, about 50 feet above the ground, was a huge crate. _Perrrrfect_. She thought to herself. She jumped up, about 20 feet, and skillfully threw a hira-shuriken at the rope.

_Snap!_

The rope broke and the wooden box plummeted downward, right towards Catwoman. Both Batman and Catwoman looked up at the box at the same time. Catwoman got a slight smile on her face. Batman did what came naturally; he tackled Catwoman out of the way.

"What's wrong with you!" Robin shouted at Shadow Tail. He could not believe she had almost hurt her own mom. She just giggled and ran pass Robin to the place where Batman and Catwoman had been sparing, but she went on the side opposite to where they were both on the ground now.

In the confusion, Batman hadn't noticed the bag containing the statue that Catwoman had tossed to the side. Shadow Tail saw it though. She ran forward and grabbed it, attaching it to her belt. Robin chased after her as she ran away from the area. They weaved through the maze of boxes. But soon Shadow Tail ran out of room to run and Robin blocked her in; a wall behind her and crates on either side. He closed in on her and she rushed him, reaching in to her belt for more hira-shuriken. Robin looked closely at the belt. It seemed familiar to him. Shadow Tail noticed.

"Thanks for the belt, by the way," She said while swiping a shuriken at his arm.

"It is one of mine," Robin said as the realization hit him.

"Yeah, Mom bought it off of Two Face, same with the wrist computer," Shadow Tail told him. Flipping over the bō staff and lashing out with her foot. A swift turning kick to the ribs sent him into the wall.

_Snap. Crack._

She winced as she hard one rib break and the other crack. Robin was against the wall and clutching his right side. Shadow Tail threw three hira-shuriken, pinning one of his arms to the wall. She rushed up to him and pinned the second one as he was about to free himself. Her mask had come down and their faces were only an inch apart.

"I'd love to stay and play Bird Boy, but I have to go." She kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned and ran off.

She made her way back to Catwoman and Batman. She came at Batman from his left side while her mom drew his attention in the front. She gave a straight kick to Batman's side, hearing a crack as one of his ribs cracked under her strength. He wasn't as phased as Robin though. Shadow Tail flipped away from his punch and tossed Catwoman the grappling hook.

"Better check on Bird Boy," Shadow Tail taunted. "His ribs aren't as strong as yours." Cue the famous batglare. Shadow Tail giggled and jumped after her mom who had shot the grappling hook through the skylight.

Batman had to prioritize; catch Catwoman and her daughter or make sure one of Robin's lungs hadn't been punctured. He had no doubt that if the girl had kicked Robin it would have a broken rib at the very least. That girl was inhumanly strong. It only took a moment for him to radio Robin instead of chasing the cats.

"Robin, are you okay?" he asked.

::Fine:: But Robin's voice was strained.

"I'm coming," Batman assured him. He took off in the direction Shadow Tail had come from and soon found Robin leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "What happened?" Batman asked his son.

"Broken rib," Robin gasped out. "Maybe a crack or two also."

Batman carefully lifted him up, careful not to jostle him too much. He carried Robin out of the warehouse and placed him gently in the Batmobile.

"Batman, I could have walked," Robin complained.

Batman glared lightly at him. "I don't know how bad you ribs are and I can't risk you puncturing a lung," he said. "What do you know about her? She can't be fully human, her kicks are too strong."

"She's a clone of Catwoman from Cadmus so they may have given her extra strength," Robin explained. Then he realized something, Batman spoke as though he had taken one of her kicks. "Wait, did she hit you too?" Robin asked. Batman had carried him while probably nursing the same wound as him.

Batman didn't answer at first. "I'm fine."

Robin sighed. He'd just pull the Alfred card when they got home. Not even Batman could disobey Alfred when it came to injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the Life concept wasn't too confusing.<br>****Check out my songfics 'All It Is Is A Memory' and 'Because of You'****  
><strong>**Oh and look up 'Things Artemis Hates' by bearyspecial1996 on YouTube. The voice is Jade from Victorious, but the video is hilarious. Watch it. (O)_(O)  
>Review!<strong>


	12. Could he?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.  
><strong>**Claimer: I own Shadow Tail/Ski****á**** Kyle  
><strong>**Is it just me who's wondering what happened to the tech they stole in, like, chapter 4? Well if you are, don't worry. I know what I'm doing with it. It will all be explained  
>in time so stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat channel.<br>****Oh and I noticed that I said that Barbra, Dick and Ski****á**** were in the same grade, but I also said Ski****á**** had most of her classes with Artemis. I found a way to fix that logically. (I think) So... Yay!  
><strong>**Word of the day: bamboo  
><strong>**This is short and I feel bad :'( Sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Wally decided to text Dick because Wally was at the mountain and Dick was nowhere to be found.<p>

W: d_ude. where r u?  
><em>A few moments later, he got an answer.  
>D: <em>Home.<em>  
>W: <em>Y? we were going 2 play cod4<em>  
>D: <em>srry broke 1 rib &amp; cracked 2 others last nite<em>  
>W: <em>srry, man. How'd it happen?<em>  
>D: <em>CW's daughter has a super hard kick :[<em>  
>W: <em>fought her last nite?<em>  
>D: <em>yeah. Bruce says no mountain 4 1 week :(<em>  
>W: <em>damn Daddy Bats<br>_D: _yeah...  
><em>Wally frowned, knowing his 'little brother' was going to be board if he was bedridden for the day. He got a sudden idea and a smirk formed on his lips.  
>W: <em>i can bring cod to u :]<em>  
>D: <em>great!<em>

_Recognized: Artemis B-07_

Wally groaned. Now Artemis chose to show up. Right as he was leaving.

"Hey, Arty. You here to see Zee and Megan?" Wally asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, I am," she told him. "They wanted help dress shopping for Charity Ball," she said with an eye roll.

"Good, cuz I was just leaving," Wally said with a smile.

"Alright," Artemis said. "Oh, and if you talk to Rob today, tell him that he owes me a day of servitude. He'll know what I mean." They shared a quick kiss and then Wally sped over to the zeta tubes.

_After two hours of Call of Duty..._

"Oh, I almost forgot, Arty wanted me to tell you something," Wally said as he shot at Dick.

"What?" Dick asked as he chucked a grenade towards Wally.

Wally killed Dick. '**You killed an_innocent_puppy**' appeared on Wally's screen.

Dick grumbled as '**Cant_catch_me_03** **killed you**' was shown on his screen.

"She said that you owe her a day of servitude and you would know what she meant," Wally said.

"I don't-" then he remembered. The book she was reading. He had said the cop did it. He really should have made her say who she thought it was.

"You don't what?" Wally asked as he killed 'an_innocent_puppy' again.

"No. I remember now. I made a bet with Artemis at school. Guess I lost," Dick said dejectedly.

"On the plus side, you can't serve her until your ribs are better," Wally tried to cheer him up, killing him wasn't helping.

"Yeah I guess there's that," Dick said and then let out a cackle. "Oww," he clutched his side, "Note to self: No laughing with broken ribs."

Wally, however, was uninjured and had no problem with cracking up.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

On Monday, Skiá was actually happy for school. The weekend was boring aside from the double date with the Dynamic Duo. She was ready to see her fiends again, especially Dick. Over the past month she had really grown to like him. They had a lot in common. Both had skipped grades (though to the school she was still a sophomore even though she took mostly junior classes) and they were in the same advanced math class and they were both raised by single parents. And of course there was the fourth similarity she was unaware of.

But when she arrived at History, Dick wasn't there. Skiá took her place next to Artemis. "Have you heard from Dick?" she asked the blond.

"Why? Missing your boyfriend?" Artemis said with a knowing smile.

"What! I don't- Why would you-" Skiá sputtered.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I see the way you look at him," she told her. "And we all noticed the way you looked so upset when I suggested that him and Barbra were dating."

Skiá looked down and blushed. "Was it that obvious?" she asked quietly.

Artemis laughed. "No," she assured her, "but I'm sure that Barbra and Bette noticed. Dick's just a boy so we can't expect him to have seen anything_." Then again, he did notice how me and Wally felt towards each other before we did._ But Artemis shrugged the thought off. They had been obvious and Wally was his best friend.

"Okay, so I like him," Skiá admitted.

Artemis suddenly got an idea. "Hey, you remember that bet I made with him about the book?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Skiá said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Artemis got a sneaky grin on her face. "Well, I won. Now he has to be my slave for the day. So I could make him go on a double date with us and my boyfriend."

Skiá's eyes grew wide. "No. No, no, no, no, no." She was shaking her head back and forth.

"Come on, I know he likes you."

"No." A moment's pause and then, "Really?"

"Yes. Trust me, I'm good at reading people."

"I'll think about it." The teacher then called the class to attention and Artemis and Skiá stopped talking.

Later at lunch, Dick still hadn't shown. "Babs, where's Dick?" Skiá asked.

"Sick," Barbra replied.

"Aww, that's too bad," Bette said with concern in her voice, "He seemed ok during the performance."

"Yeah, he said it just came on him without a warning. He just woke up today feeling like crap," Barbra explained. But for some reason, Skiá felt she wasn't telling the truth. Her time with the Shadows must be making her paranoid.

"I hope he feels better soon," she found herself saying.

Barbra laughed. "So how much do you like him?" she asked the ebony.

Skiá blushed. "Would everyone quit talking about that," she grumbled.

"Skiá, only me and Barbra have mentioned it," Artemis pointed out.

"So answer the question," Bette said excitedly.

Skiá sighed and said, "Okay, okay, I have a crush on him. Can you all just drop it?"

"Yesss," Bette said as if she had just won something. That 'yes' was definitely not in answer to her question.

"Sure," Barbra answered for herself and Artemis, "we'll stop."

"Thank you," Skiá said and went back to her lunch

"For now," Artemis added cheekily.

Over the next week, Dick still did not show up at school. As Skiá was heading off to her math class, she passed Barbra and Artemis whispering.

_Don't eavesdrop. Don't eavesdrop._ She chanted to herself. _It's not nice to eavesdrop on your friends. Curiosity killed the cat. Remember? Don't eavesdrop. Don't do it. Don't-_ But curiosity won over. She slowed her walk and listened to what they were saying.

"-hasn't answered any of my texts or calls," Artemis was saying. _Who was she talking about?_

"So?" Barbra asked back.

"Come on, he's not sick. Tell me what really happened," Artemis said in an irritated voice. _Were they talking about Dick?_

"Ok, fine, but you didn't hear it from me. You know the bats are secretive," Barbra finally gave in. _The 'bats'? What does she mean by that? Oh, Babs is speaking again. _"One broken rib and two cracked ribs-" Barbra said more but Skiá wasn't listening anymore.

One broken rib and two cracked ribs.

No, they couldn't be taking about Dick.

One broken rib and two cracked ribs.

How would Dick break his ribs?

You know the bats are secretive.

The bats.

Skiá recalled what had happened Saturday night. She had heard the snap and the crack. She had thought that Robin had a broken rib and at least one crack. But there was no way Dick could be Robin. They smelled completely different. Dick smelled like hair gel. Robin smelled like latex, funnel cakes and hand chalk. But then wasn't there that funnel cake smell at the talent show? She had to be mistaken. There was no way Dick could be Robin.

Could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so the Call of Duty game was kinda random, but I wanted to put some brother stuff in cuz there wasn't enough brother stuff in 'Performance'. I got the idea for Dick's user name from a friend of mine. Some guy he played against on xbox live really had that user name. So I thought it was funny enough to add.<br>****Check out my songfics 'All It Is Is A Memory' and 'Because of You'  
><strong>**Review! I know you're out there! **_**I can hear you breathing. **_**O.O**


	13. TwoFace part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.  
><strong>**Claimer: I own Shadow Tail/Ski****á**** Kyle, Fil and Gorgie  
><strong>**Glad everyone love Dick's user name in the last chapter :)  
><strong>**Rob: So, celestial, how is your spring break going.  
><strong>**Grrrr. You know perfectly well that my break was last week and that I'm in school now.  
><strong>**Rob: *signature cackle* Yeah, I just wanted to rub it in.  
><strong>**I really hate you. -_-  
><strong>**Rob: Awww. You know I'm your favorite.  
><strong>**No, Wolf is now my favorite.  
><strong>**Rob: Liesssssssss.  
><strong>**KF: Dude, you're creeping me out.  
><strong>**Rob: *signature cackle*  
><strong>**KF: Dude!  
><strong>**Arty: Shut up, Baywatch. *slaps KF in the back of the head*  
><strong>**KF: Owwwwww  
><strong>**Ninja Girl: Go Tigress!  
><strong>**KF: Wait. You're Tigress?  
><strong>**Arty: No!  
><strong>**Shadow Tail! You just gave away an important plot point!  
><strong>**KF: So she is Tigress!  
><strong>**Rob: I knew it!  
><strong>**Not in the story you don't.  
><strong>**Rob: Awww. Please? 8(  
><strong>**Nope.  
><strong>**Arty: Whoa How did you resist the puppy dog face?  
><strong>**Well, you see Arty, (insert lengthy explanation). Now do you understand?  
><strong>**Ninja Girl: I understand that you need to hurry up with the story.  
><strong>**Rob: Yeah, no one wants to read this.  
><strong>**KF: I'm board.  
><strong>**Arty: Me to.  
><strong>**Shut up all of you! Put 'Tigress' in your review if you read all that!**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month after Dick hurt his ribs...<em>

Two men chased the young girl down the dark alley. Her small black purse clutched tightly to her chest. Gorgie pulled out his switch blade. He and Fil corned her against the wall. Gorgie put the blade to her throat.

"I'll tell you what," Gorgie said, "Not only am I gonna take your purse, but I'm also gonna give you a free blood test."** (barrowed the line from the pilot episode of 'Murder, She Wrote')**

A batarang knocked the blade out of his hand. "Fil, Gorgie," a female voice called from the shadows, "I thought you two were with your buddies in jail." Batgirl flipped down and knocked the men away from the girl. "I'm sure they miss you."

"You don't have your friend to help you this time," Gorgie said as he charged at her. Fil tried to get behind her.

"I would have beaten you without her help," Batgirl said as she did a spinning kick to knock Gorgie's legs out from under him.

Meanwhile, Robin landed next to the girl. He helped her up from the ground and asked if she was alright with concern evident in his voice.

Skiá nodded at Robin and tried to look frightened. It was hard not to just stare at his face and try to compare it to Dick's. For the past month she had been, for lack of a better term, stalking Robin in her Shadow Tail form and keeping a close eye on Dick in her civilian form. Studying them and trying to find the similarities.

She turned her head to look at Batgirl who had just finished taking down the two would-be robbers. Skiá could have handled them, but she had scented Robin and Batgirl near her, so she let them do their job.

"Thank you, Batgirl, Robin," Skiá in a nervous voice appropriate for someone who narrowly escaped death.

"Is your house far from here?" Robin asked her, watching her closely.

Skiá shook her head. "It's this building," she said, indicating to the one behind her. "I always take the alleyway to the front door."

"Maybe you should do that less often," Batgirl offered. Then she put her hand to her ear. Skiá could hear Batman's voice on the other end of the com link.

::Batgirl, Robin, robbery in progress at the Key Bank on Elm Avenue. It's Penguin.::

"We're on our way," Batgirl said. She then turned to Robin, "Come on, Rob. Let's go." She then shot a grappling gun at the top of the building and rose up.

"Be safe," Robin said to Skiá as he did the same.

Skiá flipped up to her window, not wanting to take the stairs. She could still smell Robin's strange but addicting scent in the alley. As she showered, she remembered that her date with Dick was that Saturday at 10:30.

"Only three days," she whispered to herself as she dried off. She really hoped Dick wasn't Robin. Dating by day and fighting by night was not a healthy relationship. Whoa! Who said they would be dating? Sure they had the double date, but that was only because he lost a bet. He'd never want to go on a real date with her, much less have them be considered an item.

Selina knocked on her daughter's door. "Skiá?" she called softly.

"I'm awake," she called back.

Her mom opened the door and walked in. "I didn't hear you come in," Selina said.

"I took the window," Skiá replied.

"Are you doing anything with your friends after school Friday?" her mom asked.

"No. Why?"

"Two-Face needs us to help rob someplace," her mom informed her.

"I thought he didn't like you," Skiá pointed out.

"Harvey has a thing for the number two," Selina explained. "So now that there are two of us, he's willing to work with me. It's the 22nd at 2:22am."

_Great, eight hours before the date. Hope I have time for a nap before we go._ Skiá thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Why'd you ask if I was doing anything Friday night it it's going down Saturday morning?"

"So you can take a nap silly," Selina said. She messed with the top of Skiá's head. "Now get some sleep." Isis hopped on to the bed and started purring. Skiá and Selina laughed. "See, Isis wants you to get some sleep too."

"Alright. Night, Mom,"

"Goodnight, Skiá."

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

While Skiá went back into her house, Robin and Batgirl raced to the bank.

"Robin, get traught," Batgirl said, noticing that Robin was out of it.

"Right sorry," Robin said, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

The two bats stopped for a moment. "Dick, she's fine," Batgirl said in a somewhat forceful voice.

"I know. I know. I'm traught," Robin replied. He had now refocused on the task at hand.

"Good," Batgirl said with a smile. They took off across the rooftops.

They were almost to the bank when Batgirl said, "So are you excited for you date Saturday?" in a teasing tone.

Robin glared at her. "You're not helping me stay traught," he told her.

"I know," Batgirl said cheekily as she dropped down on the bank roof.

"Una din aceste zile am de gând să omori pe fata" Robin mumbled to himself as he flipped after her. **(one of these days I'm going to kill that girl)**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I skip around too much in the time line? And I'll try to get the Two-Face thing and the double date out soon. I just knew that most of you have your break this week and I wanted to make a good start to it. Hope you liked it. ;)<br>****Oh, I'm thinking about writing a future fic about the team's kids and how they become superheroes. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>**Check out my songfics 'All It Is Is A Memory' (DickxBabs) and 'Because of You' (Artemis).  
><strong>**Review! I know you're out there! **_**I can hear you breathing. **_**O.O  
><strong>**~So what if you can see the darker side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become~**


	14. TwoFace part 2

**Sorry it's late, but it's also one of my longest chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any songs mentioned in the Sub Chapter.  
><strong>**Claimer: I own Shadow Tail/Ski****á**** Kyle**

**Fist off I just want to that the wonderful **pyro-pisces12 **who was the first person to review the last chapter.  
>Thanks <strong>pyro**!  
>In honor of you (and because I was running out of ideas anyway) put '12' in your review if you bothered to read this.<br>[Ha. You thought I was gonna say 'pyro' didn't you? FAIL.]  
>Phoebe: You're weird.<br>Why are you even here! You were only mentioned in one chapter!  
>Phoebe: I like existing.<br>Well go exist somewhere else.  
>Phoebe: I can't. You created me, so I can only exist in your fics.<br>You're irksome, you know that?  
>Phoebe: Of course I am! ;) Why else would Dick send me to annoy you?<br>*says in Batman voice* Stop talking! It's my turn now.  
>Phoebe: Well it is about time. Wait. Is that your new stage voice?<br>*still in Batman voice* Yeah. What about it?  
>Phoebe: Well, I mean, are you, like, gargling marbles or something? I can barely understand y-<br>*******_**still**_** Batman voice* Ahjahwajuahjawha *runs off*  
>Phoebe: Ummm *looks around awkwardly* Yeah, so, I don't know when she'll be back so I'm just gonna say that that was taken from the YouTube video 'How The Dark Knight should have ended'. Check it out when you're done reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>Dick was flipping through the trapeze in the Batcave when he heard someone say something. He quickly made his way back to the ground and winced slightly when he stepped on his left foot. The Penguin had kicked him in the ankle yesterday. He walked out of the room and saw Bruce sitting at the Batcomputer.<p>

"Is something wrong Bruce?" Dick asked as he walked up behind him.

"It's Two-Face," Bruce replied, not looking up from his work. "It' the 22nd this Saturday and I have two banquets to attend. One on Friday night and one on Saturday night."

"So in other words both times that he would attack, you won't be able to slip away?"Dick confirmed.

"Right, and you can't take him alone," Bruce said.

Dick started to protest, but Bruce cut him off. "It's not that I don't trust your skills," Bruce said, looking him, "But last time you fought him, he shot you. I'm not going to be taking that chance again."

Dick sighed, knowing that Bruce was in what he and Wally liked to call 'Daddy Bats' mode and there was almost nothing he could do to change his mind.

Almost.

Bruce had said he couldn't take Tow-Face alone. "What about Babs?" Dick asked.

"James won't let her get out of both of them. She may be able to skip the one on Friday because it goes so late, but not the one on Saturday.

"Artemis?"

"Green Arrow needs her for a stakeout both nights."

"Wally?"

"He doesn't know the area as well. He'll slow you down."

Dick laughed at the thought of a speedster slowing him down. He also laughed because Wally was in Gotham so much; he claimed to know it as well as Central and Keystone. But if Bruce didn't know that, Dick felt no need to correct him.

"Also, he's never fought Two-Face before."

_Well this sucks._ Dick thought to himself. He had another idea, one Bruce probably wouldn't go for, but it was worth a shot.

"What about the whole team?" he asked tentatively.

"After the failed mission at the warehouse, I don't think they'd be helpful."

"Yeah, but they, well none of us really, knew what was being stolen, or who exactly was stealing it. If I explain everything to them, they'll be better prepared," Dick argued.

Bruce sighed. Dick knew this meant he would think about it. Dick went back to the indoor trapeze. There was no point in further argument.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Sub Chapter: What's on the team's iPods?

When Wally got back from school Friday, he went up to his room and laid down for a nap. Robin had texted the whole team on Wednesday and told them they had a late night mission Saturday morning. They were all to be in the cave by 1:30am. He was taking a nap because he would be unable to sleep in on Saturday due to the double date in the afternoon. He made sure he had enough snacks packed for the mission and then got into bed. He then plugged his headphones into his iPod. The song 'The Massager' by Linkin Park came on. Wally fell asleep after the first verse.

_When you feel you're alone/ cut off from this cruel world/ your instincts telling you to run/ listen to your heart/ those angel faces/ they'll sing to you/ they'll be your guide/ back home where life leaves us blind/ love keeps us kind/ it keeps us kind!_

Sub Chapter Break Line

Zatanna lay down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. She needed her rest if she was going to be able to concentrate on the late night mission. Only down fall to fighting with magic. Unlike the rest of her teammates, she can't function with less than seven hours of sleep. And coffee, she had recently gotten addicted to coffee. And that was why the 15 year old girl was trying to fall asleep at 6:17pm. She put her iPod on shuffle and closed her eyes, hoping to find sleep.

'My Heart Is Broken' by Evanescence came on. Zatanna was too comfy under her covers to reach out her hand to the dresser to change the song, so she just let it play.

_I will wander till the end of time/ torn away from you/ I pulled away to face the pain/ I close my eyes and drift away/ over the fear/ that I will never find a way/ to heal my soul/ and I will wander till the end of time/ half alive without you/ my heart is broken/ sweet sleep my dark angel/ deliver us/from sorrow's hold/ over my heart_

Sub Chapter Break Line

Artemis was also going to sleep early. Even though she wasn't going on the team mission, she had to help Green Arrow, and apparently Red Arrow too, with a stakeout. And then there was her double date at 10:30am. She was a little distraught about working with Red Arrow. He was still wary of her, insisting that she was the mole. He was right of course, but that didn't mean she was going to let him know that.

_Get traught, Artemis. _She told herself. _He has no proof about you being the mole and even if he does find some_, "Or if _Jade_ tells him," she grumbled out loud. _Black Canary will back you up._

She sighed and got into bed, turning on the iPod Dick got her for her birthday as she did so. 'Like a Knife' by Secondhand Serenade came on. Speaking of Jade...

_I dreamed a lot/ I know you say/ I've got to get away/ 'the world is not yours for the taking'/ is all you'd ever say/ I know I'm not the best for you/ but promise that you'll stay/ cuz if I watch you go you'll see me wasting/ you'll see me wasting away/ because today/ you walked out of my life/ cuz today/ your words felt like a knife/ I'm not living this lie_

Sub Chapter Break Line

M'gann was finally getting ready for bed. It had taken her a while to clean up the kitchen... and the rest of the mountain. As she settled down, she took out the iPod Robin had given her on the team's one year anniversary. She had found the cutest song recently and she just had to listen to it before bed. Butterfly by Aqua came on as she drifted off. _Ay ee ay ee ay/ I'm your little butterfly/ Green, black and blue/ Make the colors in the sky/ Ay ee ay ee ay/ I'm your little butterfly/ Green, black and blue/ Make the colors in the sky/ Ay ee ay ee ay/ Ay ee ay ee ay/ Ay ee ay ee ay/ Where's my sameri?_

Sub Chapter Break Line

Dick signed as he climbed into bed. He would be leading the mission tomorrow and he was kinda freaking out. What if he failed? Bruce would never let him patrol alone again. It was hard enough getting Bruce to agree, but now Dick was unsure if he would be able to come through.

Great. Now he was wide awake and worrying. He turned on his iPod. Music had always calmed him down. Whenever he had a nightmare, his mother, and now Bruce, would sing to him and he would fall back to sleep.

'Iridescent' by Linkin Park came on.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation/ you were waiting on the edge of the unknown/ with the cataclysm raining down/ insides crying/ "save me now"/ you were there and possibly alone/ do you feel cold and lost in desperation/ you build up hope but failure's all you known / remember all the sadness and frustration/ and let it go/ let it go/ And in the burst of light that blinded every angel/ as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars/ you felt the gravity of temper grace/ falling into empty space/ no one there to catch you in their arms/ do you feel cold and lost in desperation/ you build up hope but failure's all you known / remember all the sadness and frustration/ and let it go/ let it go_

Chance of a good rest before the mission: 5%

Chance of flashback nightmares tonight: 95%

Dick was felling the aster.

Not!

Sub Chapter Break Line

Skiá was what some would call 'freaking out'. Not only did she have a date with her crush in the afternoon, but she might also have one late at night. She really didn't want Dick to be Robin. Of course she just had to have her melt down before she tried to take her nap. She issue wasn't they she thought they would lose; Two-Face had escaped Batman before. The worry was that she would win, and Robin would be hurt. Maybe if she broke his ankle right off the bat. That way he couldn't fight and he'd be taken somewhere safe. That, or he'd be an easier target for Two-Face's guns.

Skiá put on some loud music to drown out her thoughts. She tried to relax. She lay on her back and loosened all her muscles. Her canines extended, as did her claws. She eyes reverted to their natural ice blue and the iris covered up nearly all the white. The pupils stayed silted as she closed her eyes and focused on the music blasting in her ears. It was the song 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare/ I can't control myself/ so what if you can see the darker side of me/ no one will ever change this animal I have become/ help me believe it's not the real me/ somebody help me tame this animal/ this animal I have become_

Skiá fell asleep purring.

Sub Chapter Break Line

Barbra bolted upright in bed. She quickly turned to her clock. 1:25. Shit!

She hurriedly got dressed in her Batgirl suit and jumped out of her window. As she raced to the zeta tube, she turned on her iPod. 'What you want' by Evanescence came on. Great song to psyche her up. Barbra hummed to herself as she ran across buildings.

_Do what you what you want/ if you have a dream for better/ do what you what you want/ till you don't want it anymore/ remember who you really are/ do what you what you want/ your world's closing in on you now/ it isn't over/stand and face the unknown/ got to remember who you really are/ every heart in my hand's like a pale reflection/ hello/ hello/ remember me?/ I'm everything you can't control/ somewhere beyond the pain/ there must be a way to believe we can break through!_

By the time the song ended, she had reached the phone booth and left for the cave.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

M'gann rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked into the mission room. The others who were going on the mission were already there. Zatanna was still in her pajamas and was drinking coffee from a mug. Wally was suited up and in camo mode. He was eating a protein bar and watching Robin work. Robin was typing on the holo pad and pulling up pictures on the computer screen.

They were the only ones going on the mission. Kaldur was in Atlantis and Conner and Rocket weren't going.

M'gann said hello to Zatanna and stood next to her, waiting for Robin to finish. Then the zeta tube sounded.

_Recognized: Batgirl B-10_

A girl M'gann had never seen before ran in. Her black costume looked a lot like Batman's, but there was a dark purple bat on her shest and red hair came from under the cowl.

"Sorry I'm late, Rob," she said. "I missed my alarm."

Robin, without looking over at her said, "That's fine, BG. Megan just came in too."

"Hey Ginger," Wally said to the new girl. They fist bumped.

"Hi Carrot Top," she replied with a smile.

Zatanna introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Zatanna. I'm gonna assume that you're Batgirl."

Batgirl nodded. "Yup, that's me. I'm helping you guys on your mission. You could use the help of another local."

"Oh, so our mission is in Gotham?" M'gann asked.

"Yes," Robin said, now turning around to debrief the team. "We know that Two-Face," he showed his picture, "is going to be attacking today. What we don't know is when."

"It could be one of two times," Batgirl said. She stood next to Robin and started explaining. "Two-Face has an obsession with the number two. So he will most likely be robbing Second Bank today at either 2:22am or 10:22pm."

"Um, why 10:22pm?" Zatanna asked.

"Uh, Hello Megan. In the 24 hour clock, 10:22pm is 22:22. Right?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed. "Batman has a prior engagement, so we're covering the stakeouts. Now let's get going."

The team made their way to the bio ship and flew off.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Shadow Tail and Catwoman arrived at the house where they were meeting Two-Face at 2:12am.

"Kono basho wa chō bukimidesu," (This place is super creepy.) Shadow Tail muttered to herself. She looked up at the old building. Half of it was broken down and the other half was just old.

Catwoman scoffed, "Could he be any more obvious? I'm surprised Batman doesn't just come here every time Dent escapes from Arkham." She walked towards the front doors. One broken. One nicer.

Shadow Tail looked at her is disbelief. "Really, Mom? This coming from the woman who never fails to steal a cat related object?" she said to her.

"Come on, let's just go inside," Catwoman said, ignoring her. She opted for the nicer door and opened it.

Shadow let out her signature giggle as they walked inside. It was dark and hard to see, well hard for Catwoman to see that is. Shadow Tail's pupils just got bigger.

"How nice of you two to join us," a voice called from the shadows.

Shadow Tail whipped around, now in high alert, trying to find the source to the voice.

"We hate to be kept waiting," a gruff voice called out.

Shadow Tail pinpointed the voice. It was coming down the stairs on the left. She crouched in a fighting position and her lips pulled back in a growl.

"Easy, Kitten," Catwoman said. She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"So, Catwoman, this is your daughter," the softer voice called out.

"Yes, Harvey," Catwoman answered as Shadow Tail straightened out of her crouch, "This is my daughter Shadow Tail."

Two-Face stepped into the light, revealing his half scarred face. "Hello little girl," Two-Face growled at her.

"Yesh," Shadow Tail said, recoiling from him slightly. "If you're going to have two faces, Harvey, at least make one of them pretty," she told him in a mocking tone.

"Why you little," Harvey Dent took a step towards her.

Shadow Tail giggled. "Looks like a struck a nerve there," she laughed.

"Kitten, play nice," Catwoman reprimanded her half heartedly. "Let's get going shall we? I'm missing out on my catnap," she said and turned towards the door.

"I thought you cats were nocturnal," Two-Face mocked.

"And I didn't remember you were that ugly, Harve, so I guess we're both wrong," Catwoman answered.

Shadow Tail went to open the door when an all too familiar scent hit her nose.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Arriving in Gotham now," M'gann announced at 2:10. She started flying towards the back when Batgirl stopped her.

"Wait, Megan. Robin, should we scope out Harvey's old hideout before we head to the bank?" she asked, turning to Robin.

Robin nodded. "It wouldn't hurt. If he's not robbing until later we can catch him early." He then told M'gann to take them there and gave her the address, which, to no one's surprise, contained only 2's.

They had almost made it when Robin got up. "Wait, M'gann, land here."

The bio ship landed and everyone got out. "Link us up."

((Everyone online?))

((Here))

((Yes))

((This is weird))

((I'm here))

((Alright. I saw Ninja Girl and Catwoman running across the roof tops)) Robin explained.

((But isn't our main priority Two-Face?)) Zatanna asked.

((Yes, but as I said, Two-Face has an obsession with pairs. And guess who just became a duo?)) Robin thought.

((This is bad)) KF thought.

((Why?)) Zatanna asked, now wary.

((Shadow Tail can break bones. Two-Face has guns. And Catwoman is nearly impossible to land a hit on. This is not looking good for us.)) Batgirl explained.

((Guys, they just entered the building)) Miss M told them.

((Robin what should we-)) Zatanna looked around for him, but both he and Batgirl were gone.

"Just what we needed," Kid Flash muttered, "more ninja bats."

"So, Catwoman, this is your daughter," Robin could hear Harvey's voice say. He was crouched near a hole in the second floor; right above the front door.

"Yes, Harvey," Catwoman answered and Robin saw Shadow Tail straightened out of her crouch, "This is my daughter Shadow Tail."

((Finally got a name on Ninja Girl. She goes by 'Shadow Tail')) Robin told the others.

Batgirl laughed mentally when she heard Shadow Tail's remark about Harvey's face.

((She may be a villain, but she's funny)) Zatanna thought, also laughing mentally.

She had come in and was now near to Robin. Batgirl was across from them on the other side of the hole. Kid Flash and Miss Martian were waiting outside.

Catwoman and Two-Face exchanged insults and Shadow Tail turned to leave.

((There coming out, KF and Miss M. Be ready)) Robin notified them.

But then, Shadow Tail froze; her hand still on the handle. She took her hand off and pulled down her mask. She looked up into the whole and smiled, flashing her teeth.

"Sidekicks!" she cried happily.

"What!" Two-Face growled.

"Dibs on the bird!" Shadow Tail said. She pulled up her mask and jumped through the hole, flipping onto the second floor behind Zatanna and Robin.

((KF! Miss M! Take Two-Face. BG you get Catwoman)) Robin ordered through the mind link as he took out some bird-a-rangs. ((Zee, you help me with Shadow Tail))

((On it)) Batgirl said. She jumped down through the hole and threw some quick punches at Catwoman.

Two-Face took out his twin semi-automatic pistols and fired at Miss Martian and Kid Flash as they came in.

((Thanks for letting us fight the crazy)) KF thought sarcastically.

((Hey it's fair)) Robin argued back ((The humans get the humans and the meta and alien get the guy with the guns))

Shadow Tail eyed Zatanna with distain. "Who's the girl?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"The name's Zatanna," she replied angrily.

"Why'd you have to bring her along, Robbie?" Shadow Tail whined, "Don't you know it's rude to bring other people on our dates?"

"Dates?" Zatanna said in an irritated tone.

Shadow Tail threw some hira-shuriken at her and then pulled her bō staff on Robin. She aimed for his ankle, but it was the one he had injured earlier in the week so he was guarding it more and was able to block her attack.

Zatanna started chanting. "Parw reh ni epor!"

Ropes wrapped around Shadow Tail and she fell to the ground. They incased her like a mummy with only her shoulders and above and ankles and below free.

"That should do it," Zatanna said to Robin, "Let's help the others." The two turned to leave and Shadow Tail managed to stand up. She moved her shoulders in front of her body as though her collar bone was nonexistent. The ropes loosened and fell to the ground. Robin and Zatanna whipped around at the sound.

Shadow Tail took out her knives from the sheathes under her arms on her sides. "Girl, I will cut you." **(sorry, had to do it XD) **Shadow Tail threw one knife at Robin and then grabbed another as she advanced on Zatanna.

"Nrut eht sevink ot dnas," Zatanna chanted.

Shadow Tail felt the knives dissolved in her hands as well as the other seven still in her suit. She hissed menacingly at her and unsheathed her claws. "Missed some," she growled.

Shadow Tail then had to turn around and knock away some bird-a-rangs that were coming at her. Robin ran at her with his escrima sticks. He swung one at her right side. She jumped over it and did a front flip. Halfway through the flip she kicked out behind her and made contact with Zatanna's ribs.

Zatanna cried out as she was knocked backwards into the wall and hit her head. Shadow Tail landed and lashed out at Robin. Her claws raked down his left forearm and blood welled up from the wound. _That's gonna scar._ Shadow Tail thought to herself. She was suddenly snapped back to reality; her anger gone. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back, shocked at what she had done. "What did I just do?" she whispered to herself in Romanian. She back flipped down the hole.

Robin just stood there for a moment. What was that all about? She seems to have no qualms breaking ribs but she draws the line when she draws blood?

He spares a glance at Zatanna before jumping down after her. He finds Batgirl now fighting both Catwoman and Shadow Tail. Kid Flash is in a fighting stance in front of Miss Martian. Her hands were clasped around her left side and she appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"Robin," Two-Face growled, "how nice of you to finally join us. We were just about to shoot another one of your friends here."

Robin's eyes narrowed. ((M'gann, how are you holding up?))

((I'll manage))

((Zatanna?))

((I'm)) her voice was quiet, ((I'm gonna lose you guys))

((Don't worry about it, Zee. When you wake up you'll be at the med bay in the mountain)) Robin told her. He felt her presence slip from his mind.

"Don't you need to flip on it Harvey?" Robin taunted. "You have to at least give him the chance." Robin knew he had him there.

"Very well," Two-Face said. "Shadow Tail hold the bird."

Shadow Tail came up behind Robin and pinned his arms behind his back, careful not to agitate his wound.

Two-Face took out the two headed coin and tossed it into the air.

((Kid, the coin!)) Robin shouted through the mind link.

Kid Flash rushed forward and caught the coin before Two-Face. He then ran back to Miss Martian.

"No! My coin! Give it back!"

Shadow Tail and Catwoman exchanged a look. "I'd love to stay, but Two-Face is a little whelmed at the moment, so we'll let you deal with him," Shadow Tail said. She released Robin and Catwoman left Batgirl. The two made their way towards the door. Batgirl made a move to stop them, but Robin stopped her.

((Just let them go)) he said ((we need to handle Two-Face))

Batgirl nodded and she and Robin went after him.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

A half an hour later, everyone was in bed. M'gann and Zatanna were both in the med bay. Barbra had just barely made it home before her dad.

Wally had crashed at Dick's house and was asleep in one of the many guest rooms. Skiá and her mom were also home, after a quick stop at the jewelry store. Artemis hadn't made it back to Gotham until 4am.

Dick and Skiá had one thought on their minds before falling asleep. The double date in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe: How are you even speaking so clearly?<br>****Two-Face: It makes no sense. I should be like aahahhafuahahfwafwaa  
>Hope you liked the sub chapter. I got the idea from a vid on YouTube. It wasn't for YJ though.<br>****As for 'Performance', loved it! When Dick fell I was like 'omg now he's gonna have flash backs!' I also thought that M'gann was Barbra for a second, I was sadly mistaken :'(  
><strong>**And Artemis was 'Diane' which is close enough to the Roman version of Artemis's name (Diana) for me to cheer for Greek/Roman mythology. Yay!  
><strong>**And '****Usual Suspects', I was not expecting the ending. Well, I knew who the mole was, but I didn't know they didn't know. I was kinda hoping it was like that. I did enjoy the irony though.  
><strong>**Check out my songfics 'All It Is Is A Memory' (DickxBabs) and 'Because of You' (Artemis). Also I posted my future fic. It's called 'Becoming Heroes'.  
><strong>**Review! Come on I had 26 people read the last chapter on the first day and I only got one review.**

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_


	15. Double Date

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's late. But I put a lot more detail in this one. Nightwing, Robin, you know what to do.  
>Robin (Tim): Actually, I don't know what to do.<br>Nightwing (Dick): I do. Celestialstarynight doesn't own Young Justice.  
>Robin: How do we know that?<br>Nightwing: Cuz if she did, me and Zatanna wouldn't have kissed in the last episode of season one.  
>Right you are. I own Skia KyleShadow Tail.  
>Batgirl: You don't own Swirl Berry, <strong>**The Ballad of Barry Allen, Do You Believe in Magic, In Your Arms, or The Avenger's**** either.  
>I'm so happy you're on the show! DickxBabs forever!<br>Shadow Tail: Then why are you pairing him with me in this?  
>Cuz I'm the author and can do things like that.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Shadow Tail...<em>

_Dick and Skiá had one thought on their minds before falling asleep. The double date in the morning._

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Dick! Dude! Come on! Wake up!" Wally shouted at the younger boy.

"Five more minutes Alfred," Dick mumbled and rolled over, covering his head with the blankets.

"Do I sound like an old British dude to you?" Wally asked sarcastically. He yanked the covers off of Dick and pulled the raven haired teen out of bed. "Come on we have 5 minutes til the date!"

"What!" Dick shouted, waking up instantly.

"No, we have 20 but if we're late Arty will kill us and not even Daddy Bats will be able to save you," Wally informed him.

"Your girlfriend is evil," Dick said as he walked off to take a shower.

"You're telling me," Wally said as he raced down to the kitchen to eat breakfast; 20 minutes before lunch.

"Hi Alfred!" Wally called as he entered.

"Don't you mean the 'old British dude'?" Alfred questioned as he set food down in front of Wally.

Wally blushed out of embarrassment. "How did you hear that?" he asked before taking a huge bite.

Alfred chuckled good-naturedly. "When you've lived with two bats for as long as I have, you pick some things up."

Dick came in 10 minutes later and Alfred changed the bandaging on the claw marks Shadow Tail had given him last night. They had needed stitches just to close the wound up. Because of Dick's constant movement, the bandaging had to be changed every few hours. After Alfred finished, the three of them went to the limo and drove off.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Halfway across Gotham, Skiá and Artemis were also getting ready for the date.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Skiá asked as Artemis French braided her long hair.

"Because you know you have a huge crush on him," Artemis teased. _Gosh, I sound like Megan_, she thought to herself.

"Still," Skiá argued as she put on her earrings in front of a mirror and made sure her eyes were the right shade of greenish blue.

Artemis finished with her lip balm and turned to her friend. "You ready?"

"No."

"Too bad, let's go," Artemis smiled.

Skiá groaned but followed the blond to the door. As they passed the kitchen, Artemis noticed something. "Shit, my mom left her lunch." Paula had recently gotten a job at the florist about 5 blocks over. All she did was paper work, but Paula was overjoyed with working at a real job.

"I'll take it," Skiá volunteered. She could rush over faster than Artemis could.

"No, she's my mom," Artemis told her. "Just let the boys know I'll be late."

"Fine," Skiá said as if it was the hardest thing in the world.

Artemis grabbed the bag and the two walked down the stairs and out the door. "Thanks Ski," Artemis said as she took off in the opposite direction.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Where are they?" Wally whined impatiently. He and Dick were waiting outside of Swirl Berry for the girls.

"I'm sure they're just doing make-up or something," Dick said. "They live next to each other, so they should get here at the same time."

"And how do you know they live next to each other, Dickie? Spying on your crush?" Wally teased.

"No, sleeping with yours," Dick answered back smoothly. He could not, however, hide the blush on his cheeks.

Wally laughed. "Sure dude. Whatever you say," the he paused and whispered in Dick's ear, "s_talker_."

"I am not!"

"All bats are dude," Wally said in a quieter, but still teasing, voice.

"Fine, you caught me. Me and Babs stalk you and Artemis on all your dates," Dick confessed, only halfway lying.

"Dude!"

Dick laughed, but suddenly he remembered something and stopped. "Speaking of which, isn't it your thing to give her a flower or two when you two go out?"

"Shit, I forgot. Wait here and I'll go buy some," Wally said and was about to take off when Dick stopped him.

"No, I'll go get them," he said, not wanting to be alone when Skiá showed up.

"Afraid to be alone with a girl? What are you worried about? You said it yourself, she and Arty will probably show up together," Wally said, poking Dick in the ribs.

"No! I'm not!" Dick said defensively, perhaps too defensively.

"Fine," Wally said, holding up his arms in mock surrender, "get traught and go buy the flowers." He handed Dick some money.

Not wanting to be made fun of anymore, Dick took off to buy the flowers. Artemis had been telling their friends at school that her mom had recently gotten a job at a florist. If Dick went to the one she worked at, she'd probably be able to tell him Artemis's favorite flower for him to buy for Wally. And he might even be able to pick up one for Skiá.

After 30 seconds, Wally was board. What could be taking the girls so long? He pulled out his mp3 player and hummed along to the song. "And you say that time goes rushing by, but it seems so slow to me," he mumbled under his breath, "And you see a blur around you fly but it takes too long, it seems so slow to me." He looked around as the song ended, "Time keeps dragging on." That song's over four minutes long! Where are Dick and the girls? He was about to call Artemis when a short girl with long black hair approached him.

"Are you Wally?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

She stuck out her hand to shake his. "I'm Skiá Kyle, one of Dick and Artemis's friends," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet the girl that's got my best friend all worked up," he smirked as he shook her hand.

"What?" Skiá exclaimed.

Wally laughed. "He totally has a crush on you, Skiá."

Skiá blushed. "Artemis said the same thing too, but I still don't believe her or you," she said, looking down.

Wally smiled, "Well, believe it. We're telling the truth. Hey, speaking of Artemis, where is she? Dick said you two live right next to each other." Wally looked down at Skiá.

"Oh, as we were leaving her house, Artemis noticed that her mom forgot her lunch," Skiá explained, "So she asked if I would meet you guys here." Wally nodded. "So where's Dick?" Skiá asked and looked around for him.

"Oh, he offered to pick up something for me," Wally answered. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, did you say that Artemis went to the flower shop?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, why?"

Wally cursed. "Because Dick went to buy a flower for Artemis for me," Wally answered. "Now she's going to see him and know I forgot."

Skiá nodded sympathetically. "How come you didn't go to buy it?" she wondered.

Wally laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke. "Because he didn't want to be alone when you showed up," he explained.

Skiá blushed. He wouldn't be that desperate not to be alone with her. Right? They worked together all the time in math class. Why would this be any different? It's not like it was a real date. He just lost a bet.

_*Believe in the magic that can set you free/ Ohhhhhhhh/ Talkin' 'bout magic/ Do you believe like I believe/ Do you believe in magic*_

Skiá was laughing, "Wow, Wally, love the ringtone."

Wally scowled and answered the phone, already knowing who was on the line. "Hey Arty," he said smoothly.

"_Don't you 'hey Arty' me. How could you forget and then send you best friend to pick up the slack?" _her angry voice came from the speaker.

"Come on! He volunteered!" Wally complained.

"_I know. By the way, I love the flower you got me," _she replied teasingly.

Wally smiled. "I'm so glad. Now both of you hurry back, me and Skiá are board."

"_I think you're the board Wally."_ He could hear Dick's voice in the background_. "I agree with him,"_ Artemis said.

"Tell them to take the short cut through the Napper Road alley," Skiá suggested. "That's how I got here."

Wally relayed the message and then hung up the phone. "So what do we do now?" Wally asked her.

"What you were doing before I got here; listen to music," Skiá suggested as she took out her mp3.

"Alight," Wally said and put his head phones back in. Skiá smiled and turned hers on.

_Hush now, let's go quiet to the park where it fist started. Cold night, us lying in the dark, I felt my heart was trying to find a place for you to stay; a place where I feel safe. Anything we have known. Anything we've forgotten. In the rain, in the dark, we'll lay in your arms, in your arms I'll stay._

Five minutes later Artemis and Dick arrived. "Finally," Wally exclaimed. He went up to Artemis and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi Skiá," Dick greeted her with a smile.

Skiá smiled back. "Hey Dick." Then she noticed the bandage sticking out from his T-shirt sleeve, "What happened to your arm?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh this?" Dick said and pulled up his sleeve. But Skiá had already accepted it. She could smell the funnel cakes and hand chalk sent coming from him, without the hair gel to mask it. "I was playing with Ace and it got a little ruff," Dick lied smoothly.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked, worried about what had happened on the mission.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Dick said, waving her off.

"Okay, so the boy got hurt, he's fine now. Can we eat?" Wally whined.

They all laughed and then went inside for frozen yogurt.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Awhile later, they had all finished and Wally walked Artemis home, telling Dick he would meet him back at his house later. Dick turned to Skiá as Artemis and Wally disappeared from view.

"We should do something like this again," Dick suggested.

"Uh huh," Skiá nodded with a shy smile on her face.

"Do you want to do something now?" Dick asked suddenly then promptly blushed as bright as Wally's hair.

"I'd love to! Wanna catch a movie?" Skiá said happily.

Dick looked relieved. "Great, any one you really wanted to see?" he asked.

Skiá put her hand on her chin and thought. "Well, there's that Avenger's movie out now," she said, "How about that one?"

Dick laughed at the idea of a superhero watching a superhero movie. "Sounds good. I'm in," he said with a huge smile.

Skiá returned it, knowing what he thought was funny, she laughed too. The hero and the villain; watching a movie about heroes and villains. Who else was going? Batman and the Joker?

_**Little more than two hours later...**_  
><strong>[Spoiler alert for the movie!]<strong>

"That was great!" Dick said with a laugh. He and Skiá were walking hand in hand back to her house.

"I know! I loved the part when Hulk threw Loki all around," Skiá said animatedly back.

"And then when he roared and Tony woke up? Priceless," Dick said. Then he put on a shocked face. "'Please tell me none of you kissed me'!"

"Hahaha! And then when he first met Thor? 'What is this? Shakespeare in the park? Doth thou mother know thy wearest her drapes?'," Skiá replied.

They were still laughing when they reached the door to her apartment. "Thanks for walking me home Dick," Skiá said, looking right into his eyes.

"No problem Skiá," he whispered, staring back at her.

She felt his breath on her face as they leaned in closer. Slowly their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet and they broke apart slowly.

"So, Skiá, will you be my girlfriend?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Skiá said. Then Dick pulled a small, purple and white flower from his pocket and handed it to her. Amazingly, it wasn't at all damaged. "Aww, I love it. Thanks." Skiá kissed him quickly on his cheek and then went inside to her apartment to put the flower in some water.

"Yessss!" Dick whispered to himself and walked out of the building. He found Wally waiting for him at the door to the street.

"Someone looks happy," Wally smirked at him.

"You could say that I am definitely feeling the aster. And not just because I had one in my pocket for the past three hours," Dick replied as they started walking.

"Oh so this has nothing to do with the text Arty just got from Skiá about you wanting her to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, that might have something to do with it," Dick relented.

Wally was about to get in a bit more teasing when an alarm went off. Dick checked his phone then looked at Wally.

"What is it?" Wally asked, worried about the look Dick was giving him.

"Poison Ivy got out of Arkham and was just seen at the florist five blocks from here," Dick said.

"The one Artemis's mom works at," Wally said, going pale.

"Uh huh," Dick slowly nodded.

"We need to get there now."

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Skiá was lying on her back on her bed. She had just sent a quick text to Artemis, thanking her for setting her and Dick up and telling her about the kiss. Then her phone went off. It was her mom.

_Shadows have the Wayne tech figured out, need you to make a wireless detonator. How was the date?_

She was about to reply when she heard police sirens. Sticking her head out her window, just barely spotted Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin running across the roof tops in the same direction as the cars._ And curiosity wins again,_ Skiá thought to herself as she suited up and jumped out the window to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview!**

**Watch this for epicness: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NLu0uhx_r5g  
>If you want to see the flower: http:www(dot)swallowtailgardenseeds(dot)com/assets/aster_blue_ribbon_.jpg  
>Shout out to candi711 for being the first reviewer last chapter.<br>While watching 'Batman: The Animated Series' with my older brother, he decides to point out that it would suck if Dick's first of last name was 'Bait'. So then Alfred would call him 'Master Bait'. You see what I have to live with?**

**I'm doing a Truth or Dare fic and that's why this is late. Also I fail at writing about dates. Let me know how I did. Review!**


	16. DikkieBird

**So I'm pretty sure I've told everyone this but I keep connecting the new season to **_**Star Wars**_**. M'gann is force choking aliens, Kaldur is like Luke but he said yes to his evil, mask wearing father and the island exploding reminded me of the Deathstar and Alderon or however you spell it. The Scarab is like Ben to Jaime's Luke and Babs keeps making me think of Padm****é****. So please tell me I'm not crazy and that other people see these things too.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>Skiá was lying on her back on her bed. She had just sent a quick text to Artemis, thanking her for setting her and Dick up and telling her about the kiss. Then her phone went off. It was her mom.<p>

_Shadows have the Wayne tech figured out, need you to make a wireless detonator. How was the date?_

She was about to reply when she heard police sirens. Sticking her head out her window she just barely spotted Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis running across the roof tops in the same direction as the cars._ And curiosity wins again,_ Skiá thought to herself as she suited up and jumped out the window to follow them.

She could still see them by the time she got out. They were about two blocks down and getting further away by the second. Shadow Tail took off using the full extent of her powers to catch up with them. By that time they had traveled four blocks. _Where are you guys headed?_ She thought. Then she saw the dust and vines around the police cars. _Ivy_. She almost turned around. Dick could handle himself against Poison Ivy. Her main damage went towards buildings. Plus Dick had his friends with him.

She stopped running about a half a block from the cars, thinking about how weird it was that she had called Robin 'Dick' so easily. And then of course if Dick was Robin, Bruce must be Batman. Oh her mom was going to get a kick out of this. That is, if she told her; Shadow Tail didn't really want to give away that she knew the Boy Wonder's secret ID, let alone that she was dating him!

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Her thought process was cut short by the sound of gun fire. _Well that was new_. It didn't normally come to guns with Poison Ivy; especially if one of the Dynamic Duo was there. Shadow Tail took off and soon found herself one building away from _Beaudelaires_, the florist shop Paula worked at. More shots rang out as she looked down on the scene. Explosions happened near the store as the vines near it were hit by exploding arrows and bird-a-rangs.

**...**

Robin crouched low behind a police car as he grabbed more bird-a-rangs from his belt. Artemis stood up swiftly and fired another exploding arrow. Wally rushed around pulling unconscious or dead police men out of the way. Needless to say, things were not going as smoothly as the boy wonder would have liked. The report he had gotten had not included that Harley Quinn, the female counter part of the Joker, was with Poison Ivy. The bats had been trying to track her down for weeks. It was a wonder she hadn't show up earlier or had busted the Joker out of Arkham as well. Well their search was now over. Harley stood at the front of the building, surrounded by Ivy's plants, laughing like a maniac and firing a pistol at the cop cars.

"Damn it," Robin cursed as the last of Gotham's finest was shot down by the Arkham escapee.

"We've got to get in there," Artemis grunted as she let another arrow fly. Robin just nodded as Kid Flash's voice cam through his com.

:: Dude, what's the game plan? ::

"I'm working on it KF. How close can you get to Harley?" Robin answered. He threw some ice pellets at a vine about to take out Artemis.

:: With or without getting hit by the trigger happy freak? :: Came his reply.

"Without would be nice Kid Idiot," his already worried girlfriend answered in an irritated voice while she attempted to hit said trigger happy freak with a net arrow.

**...**

"How much longer Red?" Harley called to Poison Ivy who was inside the flower shop.

Ivy angrily knocked some pots off a shelf. "I'm looking Harl!" she yelled back. She turned back to the hostages; a lady in a wheel chair, two five year old girls and their mother, a teenage boy, and the cashier. All were tied up with vines in the corner. "Where are they?" she growled at the workers.

**...**

Shadow Tail looked down at the scene horrified. Harley Quinn was there? There was no way Shadow Tail was going to be able to leave now. She watched as Artemis fired another arrow directly at Harley. _Don't know why'd she bother_. Shadow Tail thought to herself. _The last net arrow missed when she aimed head on_. Sure enough Harley flipped out of the way. When she landed she put her hands to the sides of her head and blew a raspberry at Artemis.

"Missed me!" she taunted. She threw back her head in a laugh. Shadow Tail's eyes darted back to Robin; he was smirking. Shocked, she turned back to Harley just in time to see her get run over by a yellow blur.

_Yeah! Go Kid Flash!_ Shadow Tail cheered mentally. What? The blond psycho was irritating. She saw Robin cuff Harley to a pole. _Are those cuffs shaped like bat wings?_ Shadow Tail shook her head. _Not the time._ Looking up she saw Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis run into the store.

Shadow Tail flipped down the fire escape of the building and landed among the wreckage. "No wonder Gotham's so ugly," she muttered to herself. She looked around at the blood and leaves and rubble covering the sidewalk and road.

"Hey, you're Catwoman's kid, aren't ya?" Harley said.

Shadow Tail rolled her eyes and looked over at the crazy, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Help a girl out?" Harley asked hopefully, pulling at her cuffs. (That were in fact shaped like bat wings)

"Sorry," Shadow Tail giggled and relaxed her stance, "but my mom told me not to talk to strangers."

"Aw come on! I'm so stranger, I'm friends with Red and you gotta know her," Harley complained.

"If you're suggesting that she's the one I buy my catnip from," Shadow Tail growled, crouching forward. Harley cringed back. Shadow Tail stopped and straightened up laughing again. "I'm really just here to mess with Bird Boy but I'll let Ivy know you're waiting for her," she said in a happier voice. She flipped backwards as Harley cursed her. Shadow Tail then turned around and ran into the florist, quickly ducking down behind some boxes to watch the scene unfold.

**...**

Robin rushed into the building, followed by Kid Flash and Artemis. "Artemis, Kid, help the hostages," Robin ordered.

The two nodded and Robin ran into the back room, hoping to find Ivy.

She was there, stroking some vines with purple flowers. "Aren't they beautiful, Robin?" she asked.

"Lovely," Robin remarked dryly. "Now say goodbye to the pretty flowers." Robin crouched forward and took out a bird-a-rang.

"I don't think so," Poison Ivy said with an evil smile. The vines of the plant shot forward and began to wrap around Robin.

**...**

Shadow Tail saw Artemis cut the people out of the plants with an arrow tip and Kid Flash run them outside. Shadow Tail breathed a sigh of relief when they were all gone. Artemis and Kid Flash then ran into the back room where Ivy and Robin were.

"Rob!" KF cried out when he saw Robin up against the wall. He was covered in vines and surrounded by purple flowers.

"Carnivorous lilacs," Ivy spoke from behind them. Artemis and Kid whipped around. Artemis had her bow drawn and Kid's hands came up. "Oh please," Ivy scoffed and waved them off. The lilacs vines grabbed them too and tied them up on either side of Robin.

"Holy purple cannibals," Robin remarked as one started to bite his ear.

"Really dude," KF commented, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, give me a break," Robin defended himself, "I already faced these weird things once when I was nine, and that was my line. Sorry for reusing it."

"Wow, Ivy, can't even come up with your own ideas anymore," Artemis said, shaking her head sadly.

"Shut up brats," Ivy growled at them, still looking for something.

"So Rob, how do we get out of this if you've fought them before?" Kid Flash asked. Before Robin could answer, Ivy made the leaves grow over his mouth. All he could do was mumble.

"Ah, found it," Ivy said pulling out a box labeled '_Plantus replicatious_ seeds'. Ivy put the box under her arm and walked out of the room. At the doorway she said, "Be a dear Robin and feed my lilacs for me?"

"Harley, we're leaving," Ivy said as she walked out of the semi destroyed store.

"Little help, Red," Harley said sheepishly from the pole.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you Harl?" Poison Ivy asked as she got the hand cuffs off of Harley. Harley just smiled apologetically. Ivy then called a large vine over and the two hopped on.

**...**

After some chewing and spiting, Robin finally got the leaf on his mouth.

"Care to tell us how you got out of here last time," Kid Flash asked.

"Um, well, actually me and Bats were both tied up and getting eaten alive," Robin admitted, "it was really Batwoman that saved us."

"There's a batwoman?" Artemis asked.

"Was," Robin replied.

Suddenly laughter could be heard from the doorway, but it was too dark to see who it was. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. That bubbly laughter was a sound he had unconsciously memorized.

"Shadow Tail," he growled.

More laughter. "Oh relax Bird Boy," Shadow Tail said as she walked into the light and took down her mask. "I'm here to help you and your friends." She walked up to them and looked them over, her eyes settling on Artemis. "You must be Artemis," she said, "too bad Tigress isn't here. She's dying to meet you." Kid Flash glared at Shadow Tail and she just laughed at him. "Jezz, I'm not gonna hurt your girlfriend Flash Boy."

"Look, Ninja Girl," Robin drew her attention back to him, "if you're going to help us, do so."

Shadow Tail appeared to think it over. "Well," she said, drawing out the word, "I guess, but it'll cost you." She flashed a grin.

"Alright, whatever you want," Robin answered. KF and Artemis looked shocked that he would agree so easily, bur Robin knew what he was doing. Shadow Tail was the daughter of Catwoman; whatever she wanted wouldn't be that bad.

"Alrighty then," Shadow Tail said. She unsheathed her claws and slashed through the vines. "Meet me at the top of Wayne Industries tonight at 1 am, Bird Boy. Don't be late." And with that Shadow Tail put her mask back up and flipped out of the store. Kid Flash was about to go after her but Robin stopped him.

"Let her go," he said, "we have bigger problems." KF nodded and the three left the florist to find Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

The three had eventually found Harley and Ivy. They managed to catch Harley without causing too much damage to the surrounding area but Ivy had managed to slip away. Artemis had a sprained ankle and Robin had a cut on his shoulder but they were otherwise uninjured. Batman thanked Wally and Artemis for their help to Robin; at least that's what Dick told them Bruce meant by grunting and telling them to go home.

**...**

Robin didn't have a hard time getting out on his own to meet Shadow Tail during patrol. Batman knew something was up but decided to let it go; after activating Robin tracking device so he could see where he went of course.

As Robin swung down on the top of the main Wayne Industries building he could already see Shadow Tail waiting for him.

"You're late Bird Boy," Shadow Tail said as he landed silently.

"You try getting away from Batman after you've fought with four villains within 24 hours," came Robin's reply.

"Four?" Shadow Tail asked, turning around to face him. Her mask was up and Robin could see her eyes reflecting in the light.

"Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and then you and you're mom count as one," Robin answered. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "Now tell me what you want."

"Well, it's two things really," Shadow Tail admitted. "I need you to promise me that you'll stay out of Napperville next weekend." Her expression was dead serious.

Robin was confused. Bruce had a huge business meeting there this weekend. Major companies from all around the world would be meeting there. Why, the only huge one that he knew wasn't going was LexCorp. Dick was planning on going with him because Queen Industries was going and Ollie had somehow convinced Roy to come with him.

"And why would I be in Napperville this weekend in the first place?" Robin asked.

"Please Dikkie-Bird," Shadow Tail scoffed. "I know all about the business conference. You should probably make sure your dad doesn't go either," she went serious again.

Robin stood there, shocked. "I, I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered slightly.

"Cut the act Richard," Shadow Tail growled. "I know who you are and I think it'd be in your best interest if you and Bruce didn't attend the conference in Napperville this weekend."

Robin regained his composure. "How did you know who I was and why should I avoid Napperville?" he asked angrily.

"Your scent," Shadow Tail said as though it was obvious. "You smell like funnel cakes and hand chalk," she told him, "It was hard to connect you to Grayson because of the amount of hair gel you use." She wrinkled her nose subconsciously.

"So does Catwoman know?" Robin asked.

"No, don't worry Dikkie-Bird, your secret is safe with me," Shadow Tail assured him.

"Alright, so care to tell me why I can't be in Napperville?" Robin asked, stepping closer to her and raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me on this, it'd be better if you weren't there," Shadow Tail actually sounded worried about him as she glanced down.

"And the second thing?" Robin said, trying to figure her out.

Shadow Tail stepped up to him and pulled her mask down. She kissed him softly. Not the rushed pecks she had been giving him before, it was slow and sweet and Robin found himself kissing her back. She moved her hands to his neck and tangled them in his hair. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss deepened and Shadow Tail felt her eyes change to their true ice blue color. They pulled apart with her eyes still like that. Seeing Robin's surprise she quickly changed them back.

"Hope you kiss your girlfriend like that," Shadow Tail said softly. The blush rose in Robin's cheeks and he looked down, instantly felt guilty. "See you around Bird Boy." Shadow Tail ran to the edge and leapt off the building, shooting out her grappling hook and swinging away.

Robin watched her leave, trying to figure out why he kissed her back.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Robin got back late from patrol. Bruce had already left the cave. When he got to his room he noticed that Wally had texted him.

W: what did nj grl want?

D: told me 2 stay outta napperville nex wekend

W: y?

D: idk

W: weird o.O

D: lol, yeah

D: im gonna sleep now

W: kk nite dick

D: nite wally

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

When Dick walked down for breakfast he overheard Bruce talking on the phone in his office.

"Roy won't?" ... "Did he tell you why?" ... "Alright, I'll let Dick know if Roy hasn't told him yet." Dick heard Bruce hang up so he raced down so it wasn't as obvious that he had been listening. _What wouldn't Roy do and why_? Dick thought to himself as he walking into the kitchen and said good morning to Alfred. Then his phone went off. It was Roy.

R: r u still goin 2 napperville?

D: yeah. Y?

R: don't

D: y?

R: just don't

"What's so bad about Napperville?" Dick wondered aloud.

"Why would there be something wrong with Napperville?" Bruce asked as he walked in.

"Um," Dick stammered, "well two people have told me it would be a good idea not to be in Napperville this weekend; for me and you."

"I see," said Bruce, "and just who are these two people?"

"Reliable sources?" Dick said, making it sound like a question.

"Who are?" Bruce prompted.

"Can't tell you but they are completely unrelated so I think we should listen to them," Dick answered.

"Dick, who told you?" Bruce asked firmly.

"Roy and Shadow Tail," Dick answered, looking down.

"And when did Shadow Tail tell Robin this and why?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dick rubbed that back of his neck. "She knows that Richard Grayson and Robin are the same person and that I was going to the conference."

"How did she find out and who else has she told?"

"She said she could tell by my scent and she promised not to tell anyone else, not even her mom."

"Now we just need to find the connection," Bruce muttered to himself. "Did either give you a reason?"

"No, none."

"Alright, I'll call Ollie back."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did Roy find out about Napperville? Any guesses? Hope I did well with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. I got the idea for this chapter from the 60's Batman episode 'Louie the Lilac'. It was really Batgirl that saved them but I changed it cuz Babs wasn't Batgirl when Dick was 9 :P<strong>

**Thanks to greekfreak101 for her/his review. It made me get off my lazy butt and finish the chapter.**

**Stay tuned for more Shadow tail! Same Bat time, same Bat channel.**

**Review :)**


	17. Quite a Conundrum

**Okay so I guess I wasn't too clear as too why Roy would just make sure Dick didn't go and not Bruce and Ollie too. Dick is Roy's 'little brother' so if he knew something was up he would make sure Dick was taken care of first and then get to Ollie and Bruce, especially since the whole reason Dick was going was because of Roy. Sorry if that seems OOC but that's just how I thought he'd react.  
><strong>**Now, as to how he knew about it- just read ;-)  
><strong>**Sorry it's short but I didn't want you readers to have to wait while I try to figure out where my plot bunnies are running.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a new girl working for the League of Shadows. Shadow Tail is a clone of Cat Woman with 20% percent of her DNA being feline. She thinks she's content with being a villain, but when Robin is captured she will have to make a choice; save Robin and leave her mother behind or leave him to rot and join Tigress and Cheshire among the assassins.<em>

* * *

><p>Before school the next day, Dick got another text from Roy.<p>

R: r u and Bruce still going?

D: no. can you giv us a reason?

R: sry, cant

D: so did u get Ollie not to go 2?

R: yes, just trust me on this

D: y?

R: Dinah does...

D: fine.

Dick told Bruce about the conversation over breakfast and he thought about it the whole way to school. "Alright, so something is going to happen this weekend that is too dangerous for me, Roy, Bruce or Ollie to be there. Roy convinced Dinah of this somehow and that's why Ollie isn't going. Roy gave Ollie an excuse about having a date and that's why he can't go so I can assume that Ollie doesn't know the real reason he's not going. Of course there's always the possibility that Roy doesn't have the full story either. And then there's Shadow Tail who thought it was important enough to tell Robin, and it seemed she had the full story but wouldn't or couldn't tell me," Dick thought out loud.

"It sounds like you have quite the conundrum on your hands Master Richard," Alfred commented.

"Ugh, you have no idea Alfred," Dick groaned.

"In all the excitement I had forgotten to ask you how your date with Miss Skiá Kyle went," Alfred said to Dick.

Dick blushed and then groaned again. "It went great Alfie, she said she'd be my girlfriend and everything and I do really like her," Dick answered.

"So what could be the matter?"

"Okay, promise you won't tell Bruce, but after Shadow Tail told me about the Napperville thing she kissed me and I kissed her back, which is wrong because I'm going out with Skiá. And I don't even know why I kissed Shadow Tail back," he sighed. "Love sucks, now I know why Bruce never gets in a serious relationship," Dick said.

"Cheer up Master Richard, you're at school now," Alfred said with a smile.

Dick laughed dryly. "Great Alfred, how am I supposed to concentrate on school with all the chaos going on in my head?"

"I'm sure you'll manage somehow," Alfred told him.

**...**

"Hey Ski," Dick said from behind Skiá, hugging her around her waist.

"Hey Dikkie," she said, turning around so she could hug him back.

Dick froze. _Why would she say that?_ Skiá looked at him confused. "Is something wrong, Dick?"

Dick shook his head. "No, I'm just tired."

Artemis came in and saw them still hugging so she laughed at them. "I told you I knew what I was talking about. Wait until Bette and Barbra get wind of this."

"Oh great, attention," Skiá grumbled.

"You get used to it," Dick shrugged.

"Yeah, you maybe," Skiá scoffed at him. She brushed some pieces of hair out of her face. "Hey are you going with Bruce to that big business conference thing in Napperville?" she asked curiously.

"No, neither of us are going," Dick answered as they sat down in their seats.

"Why not?" Artemis asked. "You were really excited about it."

"I was only going because my friend Roy was going, but he made plans with some girl," Dick explained, "And then something came up with Bruce too, so to conference for us." Dick shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Artemis did you hurt your foot?" Skiá asked. She had just noticed the bandaging around Artemis's ankle.

Artemis looked down at it. "Oh, yeah I sprained it yesterday."

"Speaking of other events over the weekend," Dick said, "I heard Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn attacked near your guys' apartments not long after Wally and I left."

"Yeah, she attacked at the flower shop my mom works at," Artemis answered.

"Is your mom okay?" Dick asked.

Skiá nodded as she had been over the other day to check on them. "Yeah, she's fine now," Artemis answered verbally.

"Oh, you guys will never guess who I saw," Skiá said excitedly.

"Who?" both asked.

"Okay so after Dick left I heard police sirens so I looked out my window and saw Robin, Kid Flash and Green Arrow's new sidekick running across the roof," Skiá told them.

"I think her name is Artemis," Artemis said.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be heroes?" Skiá asked, "Artemis could be the other Artemis and Dick could be Robin because they both have black hair and I could be, oh, Zatanna!"

Dick blushed and Artemis laughed, remembering how Zatanna and Robin had kissed at the New Year's party at the mountain.

"What's so funny?" Skiá questioned, "You don't think I'd make a good Zatanna?" Skiá pouted.

"No it's not that," Artemis assured her, "It's just I'm pretty sure the real Zatanna is taller than you."

Skiá just huffed and Dick kissed her on the head. Of course that whole time Skiá had been thinking about how both Artemises smelled like bricks, dead leaves, sunshine and this steel edge. _Great, I'm friends with two heroes_, she thought, _wouldn't it suck if Bette and Barbra were heroes too?_

**(Tigress smells like bricks, dead leaves and sunshine. Skiá missed the steel edge the first time because the room's bad smell over powered it. Skiá probably isn't going to connect the two anytime soon.)**

**...**

Dick and Skiá walked into lunch holding hands. Barbra and Bette smiled at them.

"Awww aren't you two so cute," Bette commented causing the two to blush. "You hurt her, Grayson, and I'll kill you," she said in a serious tone, pointing a finger at Dick's chest. Skiá blushed even more, especially after Dick muttered "like I'd ever hurt her" only loud enough for her advanced hearing to pick up clearly.

"And Skiá, even though you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, I feel obligated as Dick's friend to request that you not hurt him because that's my job," Barbra said to Skiá.

"Hey!" Dick cried indignantly.

The girls laughed at him as he pouted. Skiá took pity on him and kiss him on the cheek. "There, all better?" she asked.

"I guess," Dick said with fake reluctance.

**...**

After school, Dick and Skiá were walking together to Skiá's house. "You didn't have to walk me home Dick," Skiá told him, though she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Come on Ski, Artemis got picked up by Wally so otherwise you would have walked alone. This is Gotham, I don't want anything to happen to you," Dick reasoned.

Skiá rolled her eyes, the very thought of any attacker having the upper hand on her was almost laughable. "Don't you think it would have been more dangerous for two girls to walk home? And how are you going to get home? You're not much taller than me and you're rich," Skiá argued, "so it would be more dangerous for you."

"Well, Shorty," Dick teased, "since I am rich, I can call Alfred and have him pick me up at your apartment."

"I guess that's better," Skiá relented.

They reached her building a while later and Skiá waited outside with him for Alfred to pull up. Before he left they shared a quick kiss and the usual "see you tomorrow".

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about killing someone off. What do you guys think? Character death or no character death? Of course I can't tell you who's going die and I'm not positive as to when I want it to happen, but just generically, would any of you stop reading if I killed someone off? I was taking an exam when I thought of the idea so blame testing for my evil thoughts. ]:-) I've put a poll up so if you want to vote by that or by review just let me know what you think.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more Shadow tail! Same Cat time, same Cat channel.**


	18. Stay Away

**So I got one vote for a no kill which I'm kinda bummed about because I really want to kill someone. I already have it planed out and everything. Okay so I just have the death planed out, not the team's reactions so guess I can't really kill anyone just yet. I'll most likely just put them close to death for now. Then we'll just have to wait and see what the plot bunnies do...**

**Attention: I'm in need of a beta for this. I read though chapters I've posted and find so many mistakes but I can't ever see them until after I post. An extra set of eyes would really help. (Plus you get to see the chapter early which is always a plus) If you're interested please PM me or say so in your review. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the school week passed without much excitement. Much.<p>

Thursday night, Shadow Tail was following Batman and Robin around on their patrol as usual. She didn't really need to anymore but it had become a habit for her. The two stopped on the top of a building next to the batmobile at the end of patrol.

"I'm sending you and the team to Napperville this weekend to keep an eye out," Shadow Tail overheard Batman telling Robin.

"We still don't know how or why someone's attacking," Robin reminded him.

"That's why the team will be there," Batman told him. Robin nodded in understanding.

"Are you crazy?" Shadow Tail growled at them, hopping down from her perch on the taller building to the right. She landed in a crouch and stayed that way, her head flipping up to look at the two bats that had pulled out bat-a-rangs. "I take all the effort to keep you two out of that town and you just disregard my warning?" she hissed out.

"If we're in danger so will the others attending," Batman stated.

Shadow Tail growled again, showing her teeth. "So you're just going to send in your partner and his friends to get killed?" she spat, clearly disgusted with him.

"We can handle ourselves," Robin reminded her defiantly.

She laughed without any humor. "It's a suicide mission; no one's going to survive. You can't go," her voice was angry up until the last sentence where it broke slightly. Her eyes were pleading with Robin.

"I'm not going to stand by and let people die!" he shouted at her.

Her eyes changed from the warm brown to the ice blue Robin had only seen once before. "Then I'm going to have to make you," she growled. With a ferocious cry she let at him, a knife in each hand.

He raised his bird-a-rangs to defend himself but he didn't need to. Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her down, knocking her knives away.

A low growling whine could be heard from the back of her throat. "Don't touch him," Batman let out a growl of him own.

Shadow Tail wrenched her arm from his grasp and flipped out of his reach. "You're sending you son in to get killed while you watch from the sidelines. I guess he is just a charity case; quickly dependable and easily replaceable." It hurt her to say it. She knew that was nowhere close to their relationship, but she needed to keep Dick out of that city when the Shadow's plan went down.

Dick' face was a mix of emotions. He didn't really believe what Shadow Tail had said but she was still calling out his worse fear just as effectively as Scarecrow's fear gas.

Batman just glared at her. Was that really what people thought Dick was to him? A charity case? Did Dick really think that too?

Robin regained his voice. "We're heroes. We put our lives on the line to save people. It's part of the job description," he said to Shadow Tail in a somewhat shaky voice.

Shadow Tail was running out of options and was scrambling to find a new excuse. Suddenly she got one. "What about the lives of other people?" she asked; her eyes were returning to the amber color they were when she arrived.

Robin looked at her critically. "What do you mean?" he challenged.

Shadow Tail relaxed her stance. "That girl you like so much," she elaborated, "What if going to Napperville put her in the hospital? Would that be alright with you?" She smiled evilly at him.

Robin and Batman both grabbed their weapons. "You touch her and I'll-" Robin started but Shadow Tail cut him off.

"You'll what?" she mocked, "Kill me? Put me in Juvie?" She laughed. Not her normal, bubbly one; this one was cold and haunting. "What will you be able to do? You're going to be away in Napperville, far away from you little girl friend." A bird-a-rang flew past her head. "Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta kiss me," she taunted; waving her hands on the sides of her face. Robin's eyes narrow to slits. "Think about what I said Dikkie-Bird," she growled out before sprinting away. The Dynamic Duo rushed after but she reactivated her camouflage mode and escaped them.

Robin cursed. "How are we going to find her now?" he said angrily.

Batman took out a GPS system from his belt. "With the tracker I placed on her when I stopped her form attacking you," he stated.

**...**

Shadow Tail slowed down after seven minutes of running and took the tracker off her arm. Was Bruce really dumb enough to think she wouldn't hear its beeping? Sure it wasn't that loud, but hellooooooo! Super cat senses here! She tossed it to the west as she continued north towards her apartment. With luck, Dick wouldn't be going to Napperville Saturday.

**...**

"So what way do you think she went?" Robin asked. They had reached the still transmitting, disagreed tracker and were looking around.

"We came from the southeast," Batman stated, "because the tracker was placed on her right wrist it would make sense that she grabbed and tossed it with her left hand."

"So she most likely didn't go left?" Robin asked.

"Most likely," Batman agreed.

"So where _is_ she?"

"Hard to tell. She could have gone anywhere from straight to doubling back and passing us."

"In other words the scent's cold."

Batman sighed. "Yes." It was clear neither he, nor Robin was happy with that answer.

Batman called the batmobile to their position.

**...**

"Where have you been Skiá?" Selina asked her daughter when she crawled thought her bedroom window.

"Out," Skiá answered nonchalantly **(get it? Cuz she's against Chalant? I know, bad joke)**. She changed out of her costume and into some PJ's.

"About that costume," he mother said, "I think it would be better to have a ribbon covering the eyes so you could use your teeth in combat without having to lower your mask first."

"Pretty good idea Mom. I'll have to use it next time I'm out in the field," Skiá said truthfully.

"That would be this Saturday."

"What?" Skiá gasped, facing her mother quickly.

"The original squad was apprehended by a member of the JL. You, Tigress, Cheshire and three other guys will be going instead," Selina told her. She didn't seem any happier than Skiá with the whole situation.

"Why me?" Skiá asked desperately.

"I don't know, Kitten," Selina said. She pulled Skiá in to a hug on her bed and softly petted her head. "But it'll be alright."

...

Bruce and Dick drove back to the batcave in silence, both trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation. When they reached the cave Bruce spoke.

"I'm still going to send the team in. They can handle themselves, as you said."

"And me?" Dick asked.

"Shadow Tail only seems to have a problem with you going. You will stay back, we can't risk Skiá getting pulled into this," Bruce told him firmly.

Dick sighed. That was the answer he was afraid of, but he knew Bruce was right. Dick turned to leave when Bruce called his name. Dick turned around and was pulled into an unexpected hug by him.

"I love you Dick," he said and looked down into his son's eyes. "You know that right?"

Dick smiled and hugged Bruce back. "I love you too, Dad," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy ending! I know it's short but this is, I think, the only chapter that I ever wrote in one sitting. I wanted to get it out without it being marred with a choppy ending.<strong>

**Review! Don't forget about the beta request! :)**

**Stay tuned for more Shadow tail! Same Cat time, same Cat channel.**


	19. Yeah Grayson!

**I'd like to thank SakuraTenshi36092 for being my beta for this chapter.**

**Anyone remember Dom, Mike, Kevin and Andrew from chapter four? Well now you finally find out what happened to them! I didn't forget them I just seemed to have never mentioned their fate. You probably don't care anymore, but what the heck?**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ski," Dick said cheerfully to his girlfriend as he sat down next to her in class Friday morning.<p>

"Hey Dick," she said simply. That was his first tip off that something was wrong. All week long she had been calling him 'Dikkie' while he called her

'Ski'. Each time she said it, it reminded him of Shadow Tail calling him 'Dikkie Bird', but he shook it off because she liked it. He studied her face and

saw bags hanging under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept all night.

"What's wrong Skiá?" he asked, "Drew's not bothering you anymore, is she?" Drew Tananka was from the popular clique and Skiá was her most recent

target. Artemis had punched her in the face though, and since then Drew had left her alone.

"No, it's not that," she said.

"Then what?"

Skiá flinched slightly at his question. She really should have rephrased her answer. Before she could think of a good excuse, Artemis sat down.

"What's wrong with Skiá?" she asked.

"Nothing," she practically growled out, getting agitated. She managed to stop herself from _actually_ growling just in time though. Dick could not know

that she was Shadow Tail.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Artemis teased lightly.

"Come on Skiá, tell me," Dick pleaded. It was hard for Skiá not to melt under his gaze. His bright blue eyes, shining with concern, seemed to stare right

into her soul and she felt like telling him everything. But instead she turned away, muttering that she didn't want to talk about it. Dick frowned. He _was_

going to find out what was bothering Skiá.

**...**

What _was_ bothering Skiá was that she was going on an extremely dangerous mission for the LoS the next day. There was a chance that she wouldn't

come back. Lots of things could go wrong for them on this mission and she couldn't stand the possibility of not ever seeing Dick again. She stuck close

to him the whole day, but still wouldn't speak to him. Bette and Barbra tried to ask her what was wrong at lunch; she kept silent.

After school, she walked with Dick to the school gate next to the bus stop. Her bus was there and Artemis was already on it.

"See you Monday," Dick said.

Skiá couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled Dick close and kissed him hard. Some of the boys from their grade saw and wolf whistled. One even yelled

"Yeah Grayson!" Skiá didn't pay them any attention. After breaking off the kiss, she looked into his eyes one last time before running to jump on the

bus. She paid and took her seat next to Artemis, who had seen the whole thing.

"What was that all about?" Artemis questioned. The girl beside her remained silent.

Dick watched the bus pull away, the same question on his mind.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Artemis, did she say anything to you when she got on the bus?" It was an hour later and Robin was questioning Artemis while they grabbed a snack

from the mountain's kitchen.

"Sorry Rob," she told him, "nothing. I'm just as confused as you are."

_*These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is ju-*_

Artemis answered her phone. After a moment she started to argue with the person on the other line. "Well, get someone else... I doubt she agreed...

You're not in charge... Since when?"

Robin just looked at her in confusion.

"I've got to go, sorry Robin," Artemis said.

"Robin! Arty! You going to play or what?" Wally called from the TV room.

"Got to go Wally," Artemis called back to him, "sorry."

She turned to leave and Robin caught her hand. "Can you try talking to her when you get home?" he pleaded with her.

"Sure," she smiled a bit at him.

"Thanks," Robin said before heading off to play Halo with Wally.

**...**

Once Artemis got home, after learning the details of her mission for the next day, she called Skiá.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Ms Kyle," Artemis greeted, "Can I talk to Skiá?"

"_She went to bed early,"_ Selina told her, _"Do you want to leave her a message and she can call you back in the morning?"_

"Um, sure. I was just wondering if she wanted to hang out tomorrow. We didn't have much homework so I thought we could have a sleep over. I was

going to call up Barbra and Bette too."

"_Oh, she can't go. We're leaving on a family trip tomorrow and we won't be back until late Sunday."_

"Oh..."

"_Was that it?"_

"Yeah. No, wait. Did something happen? Skiá was acting weirdly at school today," Artemis said.

"_I'm not sure, she won't talk to me about it, I was hoping the trip would help her feel better,"_ Selina admitted.

"Alright, well, just let her know I called," Artemis said sadly.

"_Will do."_

Artemis hung up the phone and texted Dick with an update.

A: Skia is going on a trip w/ her mom 2marro & sun. her mom doesn't know wats up either

D: thanks 4 asking

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

"Team, report for mission debriefing," Batman's voice was heard over the intercom.

The team, which today consisted of Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Zatanna and Rocket, walked into the room and stood in a line. Conner and M'gann were holding hands and Rocket and Kaldur stood close to each other.

"Where are Robin and Artemis?" Zatanna whispered to Wally. He shrugged.

"The League has received word that the Meeting of Minds conference in Napperville today is being targeted by the League of Shadows. You will go there and observe. If you see any possible threats, contact Superman before engaging," Batman said.

"Why Superman?" Rocket asked.

"Superman will be undercover at the conference," Batman explained. "It starts in two hours. Get going."

(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)

"What's up with them?" Tigress asked Cheshire. The two were standing next to the helicopter with three other guys. The men seemed jumpy and wouldn't look at the girls.

"Don't know," Cheshire replied, looking over her Sais, "Might have something to do with the fact that all of our help died the last time the three of us were on a mission together."

"It was your fault, Chesh," Shadow Tail commented, finally arriving, "If I remember correctly, it was you who blew up the building." She had the modified version of her costume on. There was no longer a mask covering the bottom half of her face; she now had a dark purple, almost black, ribbon covering her eyes. There were black lined eye holes and her eyes were amber. The back ends of the ribbon waved in the slight breeze behind her head.

"And if _I_ remember correctly, it was you who said they weren't going back for one of them," Cheshire told her.

"Let's just head out before one of them needs a new change of pants," Tigress said while gesturing to the three men. "Nice costume change by the way," she said to Shadow Tail as they got in. "Any reason?"

Shadow Tail strapped herself in, as did the others. "Easier to scent," Shadow Tail replied with a shrug.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

Dick was in the workout room when Bruce got back. "Your stance is off," Bruce told him with a smirk. Dick was practicing with his escrima sticks. He fixed his stance and did the drill again. "Better," Bruce told him.

Barbra walked in as Dick grabbed some water. "Hey, Dick. Hi Bruce," she greeted.

"Hello, Barbra."

"Hey, Babs."

Suddenly the batwave went off. Bruce checked his phone. "Penguin's escaped," he told the batkids.

"Two weeks? Must be a new record," Barbra remarked. She and Dick went to suit up but Bruce stopped Dick.

"Take the day off and work on those drills," he said.

Dick scowled but nodded. Barbra smiled apologetically before running off. Dick watched glumly as Batman and Batgirl headed out. He picked up his phone to text Artemis, who, due to an injured ankle, wouldn't be going on the mission. As he went to type a new text he saw the one from last night telling him that Skiá was going to be out of town for the weekend. Dick smiled to himself. If Skiá was gone then that meant there was no way for Shadow Tail to find her.

_And that means_, Dick thought to himself with a smile, _that Robin is able to kick some ass in Napperville._

"Going somewhere, Master Robin?" Alfred asked as Robin got on the R cycle.

"Heading out to back up my team in Napperville," Robin said before riding into the zeta tube and beaming off to the city.

"It appears that Master Bruce has failed to teach him the meaning of the term 'day off'," Alfred muttered to himself before going back to cleaning the Batcave.

* * *

><p><strong>The batwave is from The Batman cartoon.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more Shadow tail! Same Cat time, same Cat channel.**


	20. Arrivals

**I'd like to thank **SakuraTenshi36092** for being my beta for this chapter.  
><strong>**My excuse for this taking forever to get out? All of my plot bunnies where eaten by dingoes. And I do mean _all _of them; I haven't written in _ages_! The only reason I was able to get this out was because I was listening to Cher Lloyd's song "Superhero". So yeah, thank the brits for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The team arrived on the roof of the McGinnis Inc. building where the Meeting of Minds conference was being held at 10 am. It was nine by the time they arrived.<p>

"Alright," Aqualad spoke, "Important C.E.O.'s from companies all over the United States will begin arriving in fifteen minutes. Kid Flash, you will be stationed on the ground. Miss Martian and Rocket will observe from the skies. Superboy, you are to find Superman in the crowd and stick close to him. Zatanna and I will stay on the roofs. Miss Martian, if you could please link us up."

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled from behind a ventilation shaft. They all turned to see Red Arrow step out from behind the vent.

"I could ask you the same question my friend," Aqualad replied calmly.

"Roy!" cheered Kid Flash cheerfully. "Bats didn't tell us you'd be here." He threw his arm over his older brother's shoulder. "Rob said you weren't going," he added in a lower voice. Conner was nice enough to pretend he didn't hear them.

"Batman set you here?" Roy asked angrily. He looked around as if expecting to see Robin pop out of nowhere.

Everyone was confused. Kid Flash stared at Red Arrow. "Yeah," he drawled uncertainly, "of course the Bat sent us. He's the one who doles out missions, remember?"

Red Arrow groaned. A thought suddenly came to Rocket. She snapped her fingers. "You had to be the source that Batman got his information from; the one who told him that the Shadows were attacking."

Red Arrow nodded stiffly. _How did Bats know it was the Shadows?_

"How did you know?" Zatanna asked.

"I interrogated six men who worked for the Shadows after I took them down," Roy lied easily.

"Very well," Aqualad stopped everyone from speaking, "Red Arrow, Zatanna and I will take the roof. Everyone else, get into positions."

Kid Flash turned to Superboy. "Race ya to the bottom," he said cockily. He strapped his goggles to his head and ran to the edge of the building.

Superboy smiled good-naturedly. "Does everything have to be a race with you?" he said as he rolled his eyes. Kid Flash pulled out something from his glove and jumped off the edge of the building. After a moment, he shot the grappling hook and swung to safety. Red Arrow cursed quietly under his breath. Superboy must have misheard him because he could have sworn he said "Bat-Flash". Shaking his head, Superboy jumped off the roof after the speedster.

Once he'd landed, (someone would need to deal with all those broken awnings and that pot hole later) Superboy slipped behind a building and switched his shirt around so that it was inside out. He stepped back out and scanned the crowd. People had already arrived, mainly the press, to watch all the important men and women arrive. After another look, Conner spotted Clark standing next to a woman with dark hair. Conner pushed through the crowd towards them. "Clark," he called in a normal tone.

Clark Kent looked up with a smile. Conner still wasn't used to seeing Clark with his glasses on.

"Conner, good to see you, B said you were coming," said Clark.

The dark haired woman turned around and let out a little gasp. She recomposed herself quickly and asked Clark, "Smallville, who's this?"

"Oh, Lois, this is my cousin Conner," Clark introduced him.

Lois gave him the 'we-will-be-talking-about-this-later' look and then smiled at Conner. "Nice to meet you Conner," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Conner shook her hand. "Hi Lois, Clark has told me a lot about you."

"Oh he has, has he?" Lois said with a sly smile at Clark. Clark reddened. "Good things I hope." Conner and Clark went to say something but they were interrupted by cheering. Lois turned to find Jeremy Preston from Preston Industries getting out of his car, "Time to work, Clark."

Conner followed the two reporters as Mr. Preston got out from his car and smiled at everyone. He gave a wave and began walking towards the building. Conner kept his eyes and ears open for any threats.

"_Nothing so far,"_Rocket's voice said inside his head.

"_Nothing on the ground either,"_Conner answered back.

"_Roof-tops secure,"_Zatanna noted.

Someone bumped into Conner from behind. "Sorry kid," a young man with dark hair said. He had a camera in his hands. His eyes grew wide when he got a good look at him. "C.K. you never told me you had a little brother," he addressed Clark.

"He's not my brother, Jimmy," Clark answered, "He's my cousin."

Lois yelled at them as Mr. Preston got closer. "We can go over Clark's family tree later; right now we have a job to do."

"Geeze Lois," Jimmy complained half-heartedly with a smile. He snapped a picture of Mr. Preston.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

It was almost 9:30 by the time Robin arrived. His parked his motorcycle behind a dumpster and got onto a roof. He tried to call KF on his com link but it was turned off. Robin looked around, trying to find them.

"_Robin?"_Miss Martian's voice questioned in his head.

"_Hey Miss M,"_he thought back cheerily.

"_Rob?"_

"_Robin?"_

Six other voices sounded in his mind.

"_Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."_

"_Rob, what are you doing here? I thought you were-"_

"_Robin, can I talk to you for a moment?"_Red Arrow's voice cut across Kid Flash's question.

"_Sure Roy. I'm at 2498 Jekyll Dr."_

It took Red Arrow five minutes to get over. "Arrows are so slow," Robin complained when he'd finally arrived.

Red Arrow glared at him. "Don't get me started on Bat-Flash." Robin shrugged and muttered 'you started it'. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" Robin shot back.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. I told you not to come!"

Robin scowled defiantly. "I'm not a kid, Red, I'm a hero. Being a hero means putting your life on the line for innocent people."

"Then how come Bats didn't put you on the Team this round?" Red Arrow's voice was no longer angry.

Robin looked confused. "How do you know Bats didn't?"

"You weren't in the bio ship," RA pointed out.

Robin sighed. "Alright, I was needed to protect someone in Gotham, but they don't need protection anymore, so I'm here. Your turn."

RA shrugged. "I got a tip-off that this would be happening so I showed up."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he stared at Red Arrow in a scrutinizing way. "You're lying." There was a touch of hurt in that short statement.

"Not entirely," Red Arrow reasoned.

"_RA? Rob?"_KF's voice questioned.

The two brothers locked eyes for a moment before Robin answered. "We're done KF. Where are you? I'll join up."

Kid Flash told him his position and Robin ran off to meet him. Red Arrow continued back to the roof top.

**(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)(YJ)**

The helicopter carrying Shadow Tail, Tigress, Cheshire and the three other men, showed up an hour after the team arrived.

"Shadow Tail and Tigress, take the machine and set it up. You three will come with me and set up a perimeter," Cheshire ordered when the helicopter landed.

Shadow Tail got out with the machine cradled in her arms. She attached it to her back with a material strap and then grabbed 12 metal bracelets. She handed two to each person and put one on each of her own wrists.

"These will allow you to leave the field. You only need one but in case we encounter some heroes and one breaks, you have a backup," Shadow Tail explained. "Remember, the field will fully encompass the city in five minutes. There will be a half an hour before people start showing the effects of the heat. One hour after putting the field up, people will start passing out from heat stroke. Half an hour after that and people will start to drop dead. No one but a Kryptonian will be able to survive after two hours in the field." She looked at each person to make sure they understood what they were doing. After she was done she smiled brightly at them all. "Now who's ready to melt stuff? Allons-y!" She grabbed Tigress's hand and set off for the McGinnis Inc. building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes McGinnis Inc. is a reference to Terry in Batman Beyond. Bat-Flash is fromBat-dove's story<em>'Watching Over'<em>. I totally recommend reading it.**

**Random question of the chapter: Look up Dean Cain as Clark Kent and then look up Jacob from Twilight. Tell me if they resemble each other in any way. I can't be the only one who sees it!**

**Stay tuned for more Shadow tail! Same Cat time, same Cat channel.**


End file.
